Los únicos
by Mina-chan MT
Summary: Universo/línea temporal de M. Trunks. Hace tiempo eran muchos, ahora solo dos, pronto los únicos. En un mundo donde dos androides siembran el caos, la última princesa sirena y el último guerrero de sangre saiyajin deberán unir fuerzas. Seira y Trunks tendrán que convivir para derrotarles. ¿Será ésto posible?
1. El nacimiento

Una joven de cabello rubio corría por el fondo seco del Océano Índico. Dos seres la perseguían volando, dos gemelos humanos convertidos en androides. Ellos le disparaban rayos amarillos a través de sus dedos y ella a duras penas lograba esquivarlos. Se dirigía hacia lo que antes fue un palacio sumergido, pero ahora solo era un montón de escombros. Entre ellos podía verse una fuente con forma de concha con un cojín. Cuando la chica estuvo lo bastante cerca, la fuente se abrió, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dejar el objeto que tenía entre sus manos en ella, un rayo impactó en su espalda. La preciosa perla naranja que llevaba escapó de sus manos y cayó en el cojín de la fuente, pero ella ya no podría ver lo que estaba por suceder, la razón por la que había ido hasta allí a pesar de ser tan peligroso: una nueva vida.

Una niña de 6 años, la princesa sirena del Océano Índico, acababa de nacer. Encerrada en su esfera de luz, solo podía ver el cuerpo de la que debía ser su protectora y su guía y a aquellos que la habían atacado. Inútilmente, trató de cubrirse con sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los androides la apuntaban a ella ahora y, mientras reían, dispararon contra la inocente recién nacida.

Cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos alguien la llevaba volando, un niño de cabello morado y ojos azules con el ceño fruncido. La llevó detrás de una roca y se quedó junto a ella tras hacerle un gesto para indicarle que se mantuviera callada. Ella le miró confusa y después siguió su vista por encima de la piedra. Parecía que miraba a la nada, pero de pronto un muchacho rubio salió despedido hacia el suelo desde el lugar que estaban viendo. En ese momento, el chico que estaba a su lado tiró de su brazo para que se escondiera tras la roca y le dijo que se quedara allí justo antes de salir volando hacia el joven.

\- ¿Trunks, qué haces? ¡Mantente alejado! -le gritó el de cabello dorado.

\- Pero yo quiero ayudar, Gohan -protestó él.

\- Ja ja ja ja. Mira, 17, el mocoso cree que puede vencernos -se burló la mujer androide.

\- No creo siquiera que sepa pelear -respondió el hombre.

El chico se quedó parado apretando con fuerza los puños. Sabía que no era capaz de acertar un golpe contra ellos y mucho menos derrotarles, pero quería luchar. En ese momento, 17 y Gohan comenzaron a intercambiar golpes de nuevo. Al principio ninguno conseguía su objetivo, no obstante poco después 17 le dio un puñetazo en el pecho a su oponente y le mandó a volar hacia 18. Ella le pateo hacia arriba donde esperaba 17 para lanzarle un potente rayo amarillo que le estrelló contra el suelo. Trunks observó ésto impotente mientras el enfado hacía que su ki aumentara.

\- ¿No me has oído? ¡Vete! -exclamó Gohan al notar las intenciones del niño.

Él se marchó de mala gana y volvió junto a la sirena. La pequeña vio como el adolescente se levantaba y volaba hacia sus enemigos. Estaba muy asustada y confundida pero, al mismo tiempo, preocupada por el "humano" que se estaba enfrentando a esos desalmados.

18 le golpeó en el rostro, él se recompuso rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando iba a atacar, la mujer desapareció y apareció a su derecha con su gemelo detrás. Justo antes de que un nuevo puñetazo de Gohan les alcanzara se movieron cada uno a un lado para llevar a cabo un ataque combinado. 17 cargó energía mientras 18 le pateaba el estómago. Cuando el guerrero aún estaba recuperándose del golpe que le había dejado sin aliento, recibió el impacto del rayo lanzado por 17.

\- Te has pasado, si lo matas tan pronto no podremos divertirnos más con él -comentó la androide.

\- Es una lástima. Ahora que empezaba a ser entretenido -dijo 17 en tono burlón para después volverse hacia el lugar donde estaban los niños -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Miraba directamente hacia la princesa. Ella se ocultó tras el pelilila mientras el chico se colocaba en posición de pelea.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta debilidad junta! -se burló 18.

El niño frunció aún más el ceño. No sabía qué hacer. De pronto, oyó un grito ahogado. La rubia androide había cogido a la pequeña del cuello y la tenía levantada frente a su hermano.

\- Oye, 17, ¿qué tal si le enseñamos una lección al mocoso? -cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Es una estupenda idea -respondió él apuntándola con su dedo.

El niño miraba a la inocente que planeaban asesinar frente a sus ojos. Ella le devolvía la mirada pero, de repente, juntó sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a cantar:

Impulsada por el viento del atardecer,

iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris.

Oí una melodía antes del amanecer

y esa es la canción

que nunca podré olvidar.

Un aura de luz naranja comenzó a envolverla. El androide disparó, pero ella seguía cantando.

Las aves ya veo volar...

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Por qué sigue viva? -pregunto el androide molesto para después disparar con más poder.

hacia oriente se alejarán.

Ven, yo de un atajo sé para ir

a la isla del tesoro.

\- ¡Ay! -chilló la androide mientras la soltaba y después miró su mano enrojecida de la que salía humo.

En el paraíso de los siete mares,

tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor,

nueva vida renacerá

y así podrá transmitir el amor.

\- ¡Muere! -gritó 17 lanzándole un enorme rayo de energía.

De los siete mares la melodía,...

Cuando el humo se empezó a esfumar, la sirena había sido desplazada, pero continuaba cantando mientras levitaba.

aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir.

\- ¡Ag! ¡Maldita cría! -gruño el androide.

Su gemela también gruño con un gesto de enfado.

Desde que yo la pude oír,

nunca jamás la voy a olvidar.

Una intensa luz salió de ella y cegó a los malvados a pesar de tener los ojos protegidos contra ataques de ese tipo, pero Trunks podía ver perfectamente y siguió a Gohan, ya en su forma normal, después de que éste hubiese recogido a niña que se había desmayado.

Unas horas después, la princesa sirena se despertó en un lugar que no conocía, aunque tampoco es que conociera muchos.

* * *

\- ¿Ya estás bien? -preguntó un chico de pelo negro al lado de la cama en la que estaba acostada.

\- ¿Qué fue ese poder que hiciste? -interrogó el niño de cabello morado.

\- ¿Qué hacías allí si no hay agua? -volvió a preguntar el primero, al fijarse un poco más pudo ver que era el que había luchado contra los androides.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste a cantar? ¿Lo necesitabas para hacer tu poder? -habló de nuevo el que parecía de menor edad.

Ella aún estaba confusa y se encogió en su posición.

\- Chicos, ¿no veis que la estáis agobiando con vuestras preguntas? Al menos deberíais presentaros antes -dijo una mujer de pelo azul que acababa de entrar en la habitación-. Hola, soy Bulma. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

\- Eh... Seira -respondió ella dubitativa y extrañada.

\- Conque al fin nació la sucesora de la princesa naranja, ¿eh? -cuestionó una chica en tono irónico.

Desde donde estaba no podía verla, pero, cuando se acercó, la niña se echó hacia atrás asustada.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable, Haruko? -se quejó Bulma.

\- ¿Quién va a serlo si no? -contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

La chica llamada Haruko tenía el pelo marrón, recogido en una larga y fina trenza desde el centro de su cabeza hasta su cadera, ya que los lados de su cabello estaban cortados casi al ras de la piel. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro pero intenso, el izquierdo estaba rodeado por un tatuaje en forma de cabeza de dragón chino rojo que seguía por su cuello y acababa en su espalda, haciendo que su ojo pareciera el del dragón. Su sonrisa y su ironía solo complementaban su terrible look.

\- No te asustes, soy de las tuyas -dijo mientras mostraba un colgante en forma de concha marrón con alas que llevaba al cuello.

\- Creí que solo éramos siete -expresó la pequeña sorprendida.

\- Creíste mal. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, niña -contestó su interlocutora.

\- Chicos, aún no os habéis presentado -recordó Bulma intentando que Haruko dejara de asustar a su invitada.

\- Ah, cierto. Soy Gohan -dijo el mayor.

\- Yo me llamo Trunks -secundó el más pequeño.

\- Ustedes me salvaron -asumió la pelinaranja-, muchas gracias -agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Oh, qué niña más educada, pero no hace falta que nos hables de usted. A partir de ahora somos tus amigos, ¿bien? -propuso la peliazul.

\- ¿Amigos? -repitió ella mientras miraba a los cuatro, sobre todo a Haruko.

Después asintió mientras agrandaba su sonrisa. Sería divertido tener amigos humanos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por si alguien quiere saberlo las edades son:

-Trunks: 5 años para 6.

\- Gohan: 14 años para 15.

\- Seira: 6 años.

-Haruko: 19 años para 20.

-Bulma: 39 años.

Datos:

 _Pensamientos._

 **Recuerdos y sueños.**

Canciones.

Ocurre a finales de marzo del año 772 del dragón. Algunos personajes no han cumplido años todavía.

La del principio era Luchia, pero ya veis.

Una princesa sirena normal nunca podría defenderse de los androides ni con su canto, pero Seira es la más poderosa de las sirenas de Mermaid Melody.

Vi Dragon Ball en español latino y Mermaid Melody en castellano así que algunos nombres pueden ser diferentes en este fanfic según la versión que hayáis visto.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	2. Nochebuena

Unos meses más tarde...

-Gohan, ¿juegas conmigo? -preguntó la pequeña Seira en su forma humana.

\- No puedo, tengo que entrenar. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Trunks? -propuso él.

\- Dice que no quiere jugar con niñas -contestó la princesa mostrando su confusión.

\- Entonces, ¿con Haruko? -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa por la actitud de su amigo, tan parecida a la de su padre.

\- ¿Tú crees que querrá? -interrogó ella ilusionada.

\- Je je. La verdad es que no -admitió Gohan con una gota en la frente-. ¿Qué tal si vas a ayudar a Bulma en el laboratorio?

\- Eso es aburrido -se quejó la niña haciendo un puchero-, pero es mejor que nada.

El hijo de Goku rió un poco y removió los cabellos de Seira. Ella acompañó su risa y recolocó su pelo cuando él ya se había marchado.

Al llegar al laboratorio, empezó a mirar todo lo que había a su alrededor: un montón de cachivaches extraños que no sabía para qué servían. Bulma se encontraba tecleando algo en un pequeño ordenador.

\- ¿Qué haces? -curioseó Seira mirando el ordenador.

\- Estoy haciendo unos planos -respondió la científica.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para algo que podría cambiar nuestras vidas. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no estás jugando con Trunks? -preguntó Bulma apartando por un momento la mirada de la pantalla.

\- _¿Por qué todos quieren que juegue con él?_ -se cuestionó la pequeña- Dice que no quiere jugar con niñas -contestó.

\- Pues dile que como no juegue contigo le dejaré sin comer el resto del día -declaró con una mirada que daba miedo.

\- N-no hace falta, señorita Bulma, puedo ayudarte con lo que estés haciendo aquí -ofreció Seira un poco asustada. No quería molestar a Trunks ni obligarle a nada.

\- No. Mi hijo tiene que aprender a relacionarse, no puede ser que esté siempre detrás de Gohan o los androides podrían hacerle daño -explicó preocupada y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

\- Vale, iré con él -aceptó la niña. Aún no se había acostumbrado a esta familia de locos.

Algo después llegó a la habitación de Trunks. Dio unos golpes en la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Volvió a golpear y ocurrió lo mismo.

\- Trunks, ¿estás ahí? -preguntó.

De pronto, alguien la agarró por la espalda. Ella intentó gritar, pero le taparon la boca.

\- No, estoy aquí -dijo riéndose de su cara de susto.

\- No es justo, yo no puedo sentir el ki -protestó la princesa cuando él la soltó-. ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

\- Porque eres una niña -respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obvio.

\- Y tú un niño, pero eso no significa que tengamos que tratarnos mal. ¿No éramos amigos? -cuestionó la chiquilla algo triste.

\- Hey, no te pongas a llorar -consoló Trunks sintiéndose algo culpable.

\- Tu mamá dice que como no juegues conmigo te dejará sin comer el resto del día -avisó la niña un poco temerosa.

\- Tenías que decírselo -se quejó él fastidiado -. Está bien. ¿A qué jugamos?

\- ¿A qué quieres jugar? -ella no sabía juegos, menos aún juegos humanos.

\- Mm... ¿Sabes jugar a peleas? -preguntó el niño.

\- ¿Por qué quieres pelear? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? -interrogó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería llevarse bien con él, no hacer que la odiara.

\- No, no es eso. Es un juego- aclaró incómodo.

No le gustaba verla llorar, su madre decía que un niño bueno no hacía llorar a las niñas, pero ella era una llorona. ¡No podía decir ni dos palabras sin que amenazara con llorar!

\- ¿Cómo se juega? -la sirena le miraba ahora con ojos brillantes.

\- Simplemente tienes que intentar golpear al otro.

\- Pero yo no quiero hacerte daño -otra vez estaba a punto de llorar.

\- No podrás, además no hace falta golpear fuerte -explicó Trunks guardándose una risa.

Él no era tan buen peleador como Gohan, pero estaba seguro de que ella no conseguiría acertar un golpe, mucho menos hacerle daño.

\- Vamos, tú empiezas -animó.

\- Vale, pero vamos a otro lado. Creo que a tú mamá no le gustará si rompemos algo.

\- Bien, agárrate -dijo él mientras la tomaba y la sacaba afuera por una ventana rota.

La chiquilla se asustó, pero se calmó una vez que tocó de nuevo el suelo. De repente, se sintió molesta con el niño e intentó golpearle para empezar el juego antes de arrepentirse. Él se sorprendió, pero esquivó el puñetazo y la empujó en el pecho con la otra mano. Seira se sonrojó e intentó darle otro golpe dirigido al pecho. Trunks le agarró el puño y le hizo una llave poniéndose detrás de ella y tirando de su brazo en su espalda.

\- ¡Para! Me duele -se quejó ella.

El hijo de Vegeta soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento y la liberó. La chica se masajeó el hombro dolorida mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas. No entendía porque la trataba así, ella solo estaba jugando a lo que le había dicho a pesar de que no le gustaba y él la había herido. Además no parecía preocuparle su dolor.

\- Por eso no quiero jugar con niñas, son muy débiles. Mejor vayamos a casa, estar aquí es peligroso -propuso el niño colándose por la ventana-. Salta, yo te cogeré.

\- ¿Seira? -llamó al oír sollozos.

Ella saltó y el chico la atrapó, pero la mirada de la niña había cambiado.

\- Te odio, Trunks. No quiero ser tu amiga nunca más -lloró mientras escapaba de sus brazos y corría a su habitación.

Él se quedó en shock, pero después volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Nunca entenderé a las niñas -murmuró.

\- Yo tampoco -secundó una voz conocida.

\- Tía Haruko, ¿lo has visto? -preguntó inquieto.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? -contestó ella con su tono irónico de siempre.

\- Por favor, no se lo digas a mi madre -pidió Trunks.

Sabía que Bulma adoraba a Seira, decía que siempre había querido tener una hija y ella era perfecta para el papel.

\- No te preocupes, no se lo diré, pero a ella no le gustará ver a sus hijos enfadados en Nochebuena -por primera vez en mucho tiempo le mostró una sonrisa sincera a su sobrino.

\- ¿Qué es Nochebuena? -preguntó él.

\- Es una fiesta humana que se celebraba hoy, pero cuando los androides empezaron a destruir ciudades se les quitaron las ganas de celebraciones -explicó secamente la joven.

\- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Seira y conmigo? -parecía que estaba molesto por no entender.

\- Nochebuena y el día siguiente, Navidad, eran unos días en los que las familias se reunían, incluso con los parientes más lejanos -sus ojos reflejaron algo de añoranza, pero de inmediato fue sustituida por la mirada dura de siempre.

\- Ella no es de mi familia -rebatió el niño.

\- No sé ni para qué me molesto, no es mi problema si Bulma se enfada -dijo Haruko retirándose a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

Ese día en la cena...

\- Bueno, chicos, ¿os lo habéis pasado bien hoy? -preguntó Bulma mirando sobre todo a los más pequeños.

\- No -respondió Seira en voz baja.

\- Para nada -contestó Trunks.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ahora, hijo? -inquirió la mujer con la conocida vena palpitando en su sien.

\- Nada, no es mi culpa si no sabe pelear -se defendió el semisaiyajin.

Bulma estaba lista para regañarle, sin embargo un comentario de Haruko la detuvo.

\- Por eso voy a entrenarla -anunció totalmente decidida.

Todos los ojos se centraron en ella.

. No podemos permitir una debilidad entre nosotros. Pasado mañana nos iremos -declaró.

\- Yo no quiero entrenar -se negó la niña.

\- Es muy pequeña todavía, al menos déjala disfrutar de su infancia -opinó Gohan.

\- ¿Con vosotros? No creo -respondió con una sonrisa cruel para después mirar a Seira-. No me importa si no quieres. En este mundo o luchas o mueres y creo que Trunks está de acuerdo en alejarse de ti, ¿cierto?

\- Pues...

Todos le miraban a él ahora: su madre, amenazante; Gohan, con una pizca de decepción; Haruko, confiada; y Seira, dolida.

\- Pensándolo mejor, quiero ir -decidió la chiquilla.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres -intentó disuadirla Bulma, no quería que ninguno de sus hijos peleara.

\- Sí, quiero -afirmó ella para después mirar a Trunks- y cuando regrese quiero que volvamos a jugar juntos. La próxima vez te ganaré -prometió sacando la lengua y sonriendo.

Los juegos humanos eran peligrosos, pero la verdad es que se había divertido y si hubiese sido más fuerte habría durado más.

\- Entonces supongo que no hay nada que hacer -admitió Bulma feliz por ver que habían hecho las paces, sin embargo aún estaba preocupada por la niña, Haruko podía ser muy bruta a veces.

Gohan la miró con simpatía, la pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba.

La joven princesa guerrera sonrió por su pequeña victoria. Había estado buscando el momento adecuado para llevársela y la peleíta con su sobrino era la excusa perfecta.

Trunks no sabía que pensar de ella, estaba claro que nunca entendería a las niñas.

* * *

Hola.

Bueno, este capítulo es medio raro y seguro que nadie esperaba la reacción de Trunks, pero tened en cuenta que es un niño que nunca ha conocido a una niña de su edad y la única persona medio femenina que conoce es su madre.

Gohan y Haruko (mi OC) no siempre están en la Corporación, solo se reúnen en ocasiones especiales. En este caso han estado visitándola para vigilar a Seira.

Cualquier duda preguntad.

Sayonara y feliz Navidad! (escribí este capítulo en Navidad)

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	3. El viaje

Haruko le dio un beso en la mejilla a Trunks, quien estaba dormido en su cama. El reloj marcaba las 00:00 y ya tenía que marcharse. Antes de salir, volvió a mirar al niño. No podía mostrarle cariño delante de los demás para no perder su imagen, pero en realidad le quería mucho.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Seira, ella también dormía y, sin ningún remordimiento, la tiró de la cama.

\- ¡Au! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -se quejó somnolienta.

\- Es hora de irnos -respondió la joven con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Pero dijiste que era mañana.

\- Ya son más de las 12, así que ya es mañana. ¡Vamos!, ponte esto -ordenó Haruko tirando un conjunto de ropa sobre su cama y saliendo.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que quieras llevártela a estas horas? -ironizó Gohan.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo sepas? -contestó ella.

Ambos compartían una sonrisa cómplice. Se conocían desde niños y siempre fueron inseparables, pero el día de la batalla todo cambió para ellos.

\- Ya estoy -anunció Seira saliendo de su habitación mientras se frotaba los ojos por el sueño.

Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color naranja claro, una chaqueta con manga 3/4 marrón igual que la de Haruko, una falda de color blanco y unas botas altas negras. Se notaba que a Seira no le gustaba esa ropa, pero estaba demasiado cansada para protestar.

\- Bien, pues no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Haruko encaminándose hacia la salida.

\- ¿Puedo despedirme de Bulma y Trunks?

\- No. ¿Por qué crees que nos vamos tan temprano? En principio ni siquiera deberías poder despedirte de Gohan.

Seira miró al joven y solo pudo suspirar. Ya no quería marcharse, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Haruko si lo decía.

\- Ven, te llevo a la puerta -ofreció el guerrero alzándola y sentándola en uno de sus brazos.

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan mientras él seguía a su amiga.

\- ¿Aún quieres hermanos pequeños? Creía que tenías suficiente con Trunks -se rió Haruko. Lo cierto es que parecían muy tiernos.

\- Se parece demasiado a Vegeta -argumentó Gohan.

\- Claro, por algo es su hijo -bromeó la chica, pero su mirada se ensombreció al pensar en el saiyajin.

* * *

Cuando ya estaban fuera de la Corporación...

\- Bueno, Gohan, ya que estás aquí diles a los demás que no volveremos hasta que machaquemos a esas chatarras -mandó Haruko- o hasta que una de nosotras muera.

\- Procura que no sea ella -contestó el aludido.

Realmente no le preocupaba su sonrisa maléfica, la conocía mejor que nadie, pero sabía que no podía salir nada bueno de dejarla sola con la niña.

\- Depende de cómo se porte. Vamos, enana, ya estoy cansada de tanto sentimentalismo.

\- Te voy a echar de menos -le susurró Seira a Gohan aferrándose su cuello.

\- Yo también a ti -respondió el muchacho.

\- Y yo -se unió Haruko mientras cogía a la chiquilla y besaba disimuladamente al chico en la mejilla-. Adiós, ototo.

Él observó cómo despegaban y solo entonces se dio cuenta: había dicho "adiós" en vez de "nos vemos".

* * *

\- ¡¿Cómo?! -exclamó Bulma enfadada, haciendo temblar la casa.

\- Tranquilízate, seguro que tiene una buena razón -la calmó Gohan.

\- Es increíble, al menos podría habérmelo dicho personalmente.

\- Mamá, ya conoces a la tía.

Trunks también estaba molesto, pero se sentía aliviado por no tener que despedirse. No le gustaban las despedidas, eran demasiado tristes.

\- Eso no es excusa, si Seira quiere venir a visitarnos debería dejarla -insistió su madre.

\- Seguramente no quiere que se distraiga de su entrenamiento, es difícil empezar de cero -opinó Gohan recordando cómo le entrenó Piccolo.

\- Ay, es igual que su hermano, está obsesionada con el entrenamiento - se quejó Bulma.

\- Si no nos hacemos más fuertes no podremos vencer a los androides -señaló su hijo-. Yo también quiero entrenar.

\- De eso nada, no te voy a perder a ti también -se opuso la mujer.

\- ¡No es justo! Yo quiero pelear -protestó Trunks.

\- He dicho que no y no se hable más -recalcó firmemente Bulma.

El niño se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Gohan le miró comprendiendo cómo se sentía. Ellos eran medio saiyajines, la lucha estaba en su sangre y no podían negar sus instintos. Era un problema que aún tenían que solucionar pero, al menos, Bulma se había olvidado de Haruko.

* * *

\- Bien, a ver qué sabes hacer. ¡Ataca! -ordenó Haruko una vez encontró un sitio adecuado para entrenar.

Seira intentó golpearla, pero su oponente se movió rápidamente y lo esquivó. Lanzó una lluvia de puñetazos, pero Haruko siempre los esquivaba. Finalmente la mayor se cansó y atrapó sus manos para darle un rodillazo en el pecho y enviarla lejos.

\- Tienes que aprender a usar las piernas y no atacar siempre igual, si tu enemigo lee tus movimientos acabarás mal -aconsejó Haruko.

\- Sí, pero ¿podemos descansar? -preguntó Seira levantándose con una mano en la zona golpeada.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Acabamos de empezar -su sonrisa era escalofriante-. ¡Vamos!

La pequeña princesa intentó golpearla en el estómago, ella esquivó y respondió agarrándola del pelo y lanzándola contra un árbol. La niña gritó y cerró los ojos al ver que una pequeña bola de ki venía hacia ella, pero en el último momento se desvió.

\- Si yo fuera un androide estarías muerta. Nunca cierres los ojos, ¡enfréntate al miedo! No te concentres solo en el ataque, ¡también tienes que saber defenderte! Si sigues así me olvidaré de la sugerencia de Gohan -gritó Haruko enfadada por su debilidad.

\- Lo siento -se disculpó Seira, ni siquiera podía levantarse.

\- _Hay que ver, las cosas que hago por mi sobrino_ -pensó mientras suspiraba para intentar recuperar la calma-. Esta tarde visitaremos a la "señora Histérica", la madre de Gohan, así que más te vale poder caminar porque yo no voy a llevarte -advirtió.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron, tal vez podría convencerla para quedarse con ella. Solo tenía una duda.

\- Haruko, ¿de verdad se llama señora Histérica?

La guerrera no sabía si llorar o reír, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio con una gota en la frente y un tic en la ceja.

* * *

\- Si te encuentras con las chicas, diles que vuelvan por lo menos en Navidad.

\- No creo que me las encuentre, Haruko ha ocultado su ki y el de Seira es demasiado débil, pero si coincidimos lo haré -prometió Gohan.

Trunks y él intercambiaron una mirada. Bulma no podía saber que iba a entrenarle en secreto. Al principio pensó en negarse, pero el hijo de Vegeta era muy convincente y si no entrenaba con él, lo haría en solitario, lo que era más peligroso aún.

Gohan se alejó y levantó el vuelo mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido ese día. Estaba preocupado, no solo por Trunks, sino también por Seira y Haruko.

Antes no se habría preocupado tanto, ella solía ser una chica amable con un carácter explosivo, pero siempre trataba a los niños con sumo cariño. Lo sabía por experiencia, ya ella le cuidaba cuando su madre tenía que salir y su padre estaba entrenando. Sin embargo, aquella trágica batalla la cambió demasiado. Perdió a su hermano adoptivo humano y a su medio hermano, además de a todos sus amigos. Solo ellos salieron vivos de la batalla y desde entonces está irreconocible, ni siquiera él sabía lo que podría hacerle a Seira, ya fuera intencionadamente o por accidente.

Debía encontrarlas, aunque solo fuera para comprobar que estaban bien, pero sabía que Haruko no se lo permitiría.

* * *

¡Hola!

Si os gusta esta historia puedo hacer también la de la línea del tiempo de Goku cuando termine ésta.

Me gustaría saber qué pensáis de cómo se está desarrollando la historia y vuestras opiniones y sospechas sobre lo que va a pasar o sobre los personajes.

Datos:

Ototo: hermano pequeño o hermano menor en japonés.

Perdón por maltratar tanto a Seira, pero es necesario para la historia. En realidad es mi favorita de Mermaid Melody.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	4. La familia Son (o algo así)

Finalmente, al atardecer, llegaron a una modesta casa en el Monte Paoz. Por suerte, los androides solo atacaban grandes ciudades, así que seguía tan hermoso y lleno de vida como siempre.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Aquí es donde vive Gohan? Es muy bonito -comentó Seira maravillada.

\- Vivía -corrigió Haruko.

Al mirar a su alrededor, pudo recordar su corta infancia con el entonces pequeño Gohan y sus padres. Recordó el día que le conoció y cómo un tiempo después Goku y Milk les acogieron. Al instante meneó la cabeza, era mejor olvidar pero, ¿cómo olvidar al que siempre estuvo junto a ti? A veces los lazos más fuertes no son de los de sangre.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su pequeña aprendiz había tocado la puerta. Una mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño y ojos del mismo color la abrió y miró a la niña alarmada. Las ropas de la chiquilla estaban rasguñadas y ella tenía algunas magulladuras y heridas por la pelea de esa mañana. Parecía que iba a preguntar, pero al alzar la vista obtuvo su respuesta.

\- ¡Miyu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una niña indefensa?! -regañó Milk con el ceño fruncido.

\- Primero, ahora me llamo Haruko; y segundo, lo que yo haga no te incumbe -contestó ella.

\- Solo tienes tonterías, Miyu es mucho más bonito.

\- Eso no importa en la guerra -rebatió Haruko para después esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica-. ¿Ya no te importa la niña?

\- Ah..., te has vuelto imposible como ese rebelde de Vegeta -suspiró la madre de Gohan-. Ven, niña, vamos a limpiarte esas heridas.

\- Sí, señora Milk -respondió Seira.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermano! -protestó la joven.

\- ¡¿Tu hermano?! ¡Si hasta Naoki lo parecía más que él! -Milk no soportaba a Vegeta ni esa actitud de Haruko hacia él.

\- ¡Tú no tienes hermanos! ¡No sabes lo que se siente! ¡Y no me hables de Naoki!

Estar allí y hablar con ella era un doloroso viaje al pasado para Haruko porque sabía que esos momentos y personas nunca volverían. Era por eso que estaba tan enfadada, no quería recordar.

\- Vale, lo que tú digas. Como he dicho, eres imposible. Vamos, pequeña -zanjó Milk.

Haruko se cruzó de brazos y gruñó como respuesta para luego perderse en el monte.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la casa, la viuda de Goku comenzó a curar a la niña.

\- Señora Milk, ¿quiénes son esos? -preguntó Seira señalando una fotografía después de un buen rato sin hacer nada.

En la imagen aparecía un niño de unos ocho años junto a un chico y una chica más mayores.

\- El de pelo negro es Gohan y los otros son Miyu y Naoki, estaban muy unidos, mi hijo les veía como hermanos mayores.

La mujer terminó su tarea y, tras guardarlo todo, cogió la foto y se sentó con ella en la cama del cuarto de Gohan.

En la fotografía, Miyu tenía el pelo hasta media espalda y suelto, además de que no tenía ese horroroso tatuaje. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos. Gohan estaba sonrojado y no miraba a la cámara mientras que el otro le daba un beso en la sien a Miyu con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

\- ¿Quién es Naoki? -interrogó la niña muy interesada.

\- Era el hijo de Hikari, mi cuidadora cuando tenía tu edad. Su familia encontró un bebé en la playa y lo adoptó. Ese bebé era una niña, así que la llamó Miyu. No sé por qué ha querido cambiarse el nombre -explicó Milk algo molesta.

Después dejó la fotografía donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Ya que tu amiga aún no ha venido a por ti, tendrás que quedarte a cenar -parecía feliz de cocinar para otra persona.

\- Claro, señora Milk -respondió Seira.

Convencerla para quedarse un tiempo sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

\- _Haruko acaba de aumentar su ki, me pregunto qué querrá_ -pensó Gohan.

Cuando llegó al lugar del que procedía el ki, éste se desvaneció. No podía ver a nadie pero reconocía el entorno.

\- _Hace mucho que no vengo, tal vez debería hacer una visita._

Era su casa y podía oír dos voces femeninas dentro. Se asomó a una ventana y escuchó una interesante conversación.

\- Señora Milk, ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo? Yo en realidad nunca quise pelear, pero era el único juego que sabía Trunks -dijo Seira-. Además Gohan y Bulma siempre están muy ocupados y no juegan conmigo.

\- ¿Solo por un juego? Oh, querida. Tu vida y la de cualquier persona vale más que un juego -después pensó un poco más en lo que le había dicho y se alarmó-. ¡¿Están vivos?! ¡Es increíble que ni siquiera me hayan avisado! ¡Gohan ni siquiera ha venido a visitarme! ¡Pensé que habían muerto en la batalla! -tras este arrebato suspiró para calmarse- Aún no es tarde para que sea un investigador. Si le vuelves a ver dile que regrese a casa.

\- Haruko dice que no volveremos hasta que derrotemos a los androides o alguna de nosotras muera, por eso quiero quedarme contigo -pidió Seira con ojos de cachorrito.

\- Oh, claro que puedes, cielo. Yo me encargo de que te deje aquí.

Gohan miró toda la escena con una gota en su frente mientras recordaba por qué no quería volver. Su madre nunca le dejaría entrenar para vencer a los androides igual que Bulma no deja a Trunks. Sin embargo, Haruko le había llevado allí por una razón. ¿Era eso lo que quería que viera? Entonces comprendió, quería mostrarle que Seira estaría bien.

Una vez cumplida su misión, se fue de nuevo al lugar que había escogido para entrenar.

* * *

Tras unos meses...

Seira estaba en la antigua habitación de Gohan, donde ahora dormía, mirando por la ventana. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Voy yo, señora Milk! -gritó.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó con la boca abierta. Un hombre gigante con dos bolsas de comida en las manos la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Oh, hola papá -saludó Milk-. Ésta es Seira, la niña que te dije por teléfono.

\- Ya lo veo. Dime, pequeña, ¿te gusta el helado? -preguntó el gigante mientras dejaba las compras en una mesa.

\- ¿Qué es el helado? -dijo ella una vez se recuperó de la impresión.

\- Lo sabrás después de comer -respondió Milk, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- ¿Y cómo está esa muchacha? Miyu creo que se llamaba -preguntó el hombre sentándose en el sillón.

\- No lo sé, me dejó aquí y se fue -contestó Seira triste.

\- Siempre ha sido así, esa chica es incontrolable -rió Ox-Satán.

\- ¿Entonces va a volver? -cuestionó la niña con los ojos brillantes.

\- Ja ja, claro. Siempre vuelve. Mira, seguro que Milk lo tiene por aquí -contestó el hombre buscando algo en unas estanterías-. Aquí está.

Era un álbum de fotos. Al abrirlo había fotos de una boda y después de un bebé. Seira se detuvo en una donde dos pequeños estaban jugando con ese bebé, algo más crecido.

Uno de los pequeños era una niña de ojos verdes y pelo marrón con una cinta morada y el otro era un niño de ojos color miel y pelo también marrón. El bebé de pelo negro tenía puesto un traje amarillo con un gorro en cuya punta se veía una esfera con cuatro estrellas. Ella los reconoció.

\- ¿Son Miyu, Naoki y Gohan? -preguntó Seira sorprendida, realmente habían cambiado mucho.

El hombre asintió y en ese momento la niña notó algo más en la foto.

\- ¿Por qué Gohan tenía cola?

\- Al parecer, Goku era un extraterrestre o algo así.

\- Un Saiyajin -especificó Milk volviendo de la cocina.

\- ¿Sayeyin? ¿Entonces Gohan es medio sayeyin? -preguntó Seira tras sentarse a la mesa.

\- Sí, como Trunks y Miyu.

Milk no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por el nombre que les había puesto.

\- Por eso es que son tan fuertes, lástima lo que les pasó a sus padres -comentó Ox-Satán.

\- ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Mi marido, Goku, murió de un ataque al corazón cuando Gohan tenía 9 años; Vegeta, el padre de Trunks, murió en la batalla contra los androides; y el padre de él y de Miyu murió en la explosión de su planeta natal como el resto de saiyajins -respondió Milk.

De pronto, Seira se inquietó. Si hombres de una raza como esa no lograron derrotar a los androides, ¿cómo podría ella ser de ayuda? Además si su planeta explotó era casi imposible que quedaran más. Solo podía esperar que alguno de sus amigos consiguiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- Y ahora el helado -la distrajo Milk dándole un polo de fresa.

\- Gracias, señora Milk -al momento de probarlo sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes de lo normal, ¡estaba riquísimo!

* * *

¡Hola!

En este capítulo me he centrado más en la historia de Haruko/Miyu y el amor de Seira y el helado XD

En esta historia, Miyu es medio sirena y medio saiyajin, por lo que sus emociones son más intensas que las de los humanos y eso la ayuda a acceder a su fuerza.

Relajada es algo más fuerte que Gohan (por la edad) y muy enfadada casi llega al nivel de Gohan ssj. Ella no ha alcanzado la transformación.

El siguiente capítulo irá más enfocado hacia Gohan y el entrenamiento de Trunks.

Decidme qué os interesa más para que lo añada en los próximos capítulos.

¡Sayonaraaaaa!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	5. Sangre Saiyan (parte 1)

En otro lugar...

Trunks descargó una lluvia de golpes sobre Gohan, él los esquivó todos y se echó hacia atrás. El niño cogió impulso y se lanzó contra él de nuevo, el joven desapareció y reapareció detrás de Trunks. Él rápidamente se giró y volvió a atacar, pero su oponente solamente le bloqueo con el antebrazo y se alejó. Viendo esto, el niño frunció el ceño y se acercó para intentar darle un puñetazo en el pecho que fue nuevamente eludido.

Gohan siempre le esquivaba, nunca atacaba y eso estaba empezando a molestarle. Para colmo llevaban toda la tarde así y ni siquiera había estado cerca de golpearle.

\- Bien, dejémoslo aquí. Ya debe ser la hora de comer -dijo el muchacho que no parecía para nada cansado, al contrario que él.

Empezaba a pensar que no fue buena idea pedirle a Gohan que le entrenara, él creía que aún era muy pequeño para pelear y no se tomaba en serio los entrenamientos. Tenía que demostrarle que se equivocaba o encontrar otra forma de entrenar.

Pensando en ésto, voló hacia su casa junto a su amigo. Se habían marchado con la excusa de visitar las ciudades que habían destruido los androides para buscar supervivientes, pues de no ser así su madre no le habría dejado ir. Tan solo podía salir de su casa cuando tenía una buena razón y siempre con la compañía de Gohan.

Cuando llegaron a la Corporación, buscaron a Bulma en el laboratorio, donde solía estar siempre. Ella no estaba, pero algo en una mesa llamó la atención de Trunks: un colgante rosa en forma de concha.

\- Oh, ya habéis vuelto. ¿Ha habido suerte? -preguntó su madre llegando con una bandeja de comida.

\- No, todo lo que había eran ruinas -contestó Gohan sin mirarla para que no descubriera su mentira.

\- Te lo dije, esos androides no tienen piedad, es imposible que alguien sobreviva a uno de sus ataques a menos que ellos le dejen -recordó Bulma con tristeza.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Trunks cogió el colgante y se lo guardó disimuladamente.

\- Mamá, ¿cuándo comemos? -interrumpió mirando la comida que llevaba su madre.

Casi al instante su estómago y el Gohan rugieron haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y el mayor pusiera una mano en su nuca.

* * *

Esa tarde, el niño se encontraba aburrido en su habitación observando el colgante, no entendía por qué un objeto tan insignificante era tan importante para las sirenas... y por qué lo querían los androides.

Recordaba el día en el que su tía les dijo que fueran a por los colgantes de las princesas que se reunirían en el Océano Índico. Cuando le preguntó para qué los necesitaba, ella le respondió que debían impedir que los androides los consiguieran. ¿Acaso cuando se juntaran todos pasaría algo parecido a lo que ocurría cuando se reunían las esferas del dragón? Gohan le había hablado de ellas. Era una pena que ya no existiesen, porque había algo que deseaba pedirles desde que supo de sus poderes.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de tonos anaranjados y rosas. Por alguna razón, ésto le recordó a Seira. Esa chica era verdaderamente extraña, siempre estaba detrás de él intentando que le prestara atención, sin embargo cuando vio la oportunidad de marcharse aceptó sin dudar. Además aún no entendía por qué quería volver a jugar con él si había dicho que le odiaba. Seguro que Haruko la estaría entrenando como se debe. Ella no era como Gohan, por muy débil que fuera su aprendiz no la trataría como si fuera de porcelana y al más mínimo golpe pudiera romperse. Debía ser él el que estuviera entrenando con su tía y no la quejica de Seira.

Entonces lo decidió, se iría de casa y la buscaría, así de paso les demostraría a Gohan y a su madre que no necesitaba que le protegieran. Busco sus kis y notó que Bulma estaba en el laboratorio y su amigo en las montañas donde habían entrenado antes, de modo que nadie estaba pendiente de él en ese momento. Aprovechando esto, bajó su ki, saltó por la ventana y salió corriendo, ya que si volaba Gohan le detectaría.

No sabía dónde se encontraba Haruko, pero confiaba en que su colgante le guiaría hasta ella como le había oído decir a Seira una vez.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, ya de noche, el colgante que tenía Trunks comenzó a brillar. Él dejó de correr y lo miró preguntándose qué pasaba y por qué sentía la necesidad de ir a un lugar cercano al Monte Paoz. Como no sabía a dónde ir siguió esa sensación y al acercarse notó el ki de su tía muy inestable. Poco después, desapareció por completo.

Ésto desconcertó al niño, pero cuando llegó y vio a Seira inconsciente en el suelo con su colgante brillando se confundió aún más. Los colgantes dejaron de brillar y Trunks buscó alrededor por si alguien había desplazado a Haruko de un golpe, ya que era evidente que allí ese lugar había sido el escenario de una pelea. Sin embargo, no la encontró y no sentía otros kis cerca. Aburrido de buscar se sentó al lado de su amiga y comprobó cómo estaba.

Seira tenía bastantes golpes en los brazos y algunos en la cara. Al acercar su mano a su rostro notó que estaba húmedo, ¿qué más podía esperarse de esa niña llorona?, aunque lo cierto es que había recibido una buena paliza. Por otra parte, empezó a pensar en qué había pasado con los colgantes. De alguna forma parecía que estaban conectados y cuando quien portara uno necesitaba ayuda brillaba para atraer a los otros, eso explicaría por qué le había llevado hasta allí. Tal vez esa habilidad podría serle útil contra los androides, si hubiera más princesas sirenas.

Poco a poco el sueño le invadió, se había pasado el día entrenando y corriendo así que no era para menos. Se frotó los ojos y recogió a Seira para llevarla a un lugar más seguro. Pronto encontró un bosque y se sentó bajo un gran árbol. Era incomodo dormir así, pero si solo por eso volvía a casa no conseguiría demostrar nada. Antes de caer dormido, miró a Seira pensando que a lo mejor ella podría contarle sobre los colgantes y qué la había dejado en ese estado.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	6. Sangre Saiyan (parte 2)

A la mañana siguiente, la princesa fue la primera en despertar. Se asustó un poco al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, pero al ver a Trunks se tranquilizó. Él tenía una presencia cálida, algo que la hacía sentir segura. Se acercó lentamente a él y le despertó moviéndole un poco.

\- ¿Seira?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Podrías alejarte un poco? -pidió él molesto.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? Te he echado mucho de menos -dijo ella abrazándole.

Trunks se removió, le resultaba incómodo que fuera tan pegajosa, pero estaba herida y no quería hacerle daño intentando que le soltara. Para su suerte, poco después Seira vio algo llamó su atención y se separó.

\- ¿Por qué llevas el colgante rosa?

Trunks se avergonzó, pues al coger el colgante no notó que su color era algo… afeminado.

\- ¿Por qué llevas ropa de chico? -alegó él intentando defenderse.

\- Es que Milk no tenía ropa de niña, así que me dio la de Gohan -contestó Seira inocentemente. No entendía qué tenía de malo llevar esa ropa, aunque preferiría tener vestidos-, pero aún no me has respondido.

\- Pensé que con ésto encontraría a mi tía, pero sólo te encontré a ti. ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- No… No lo sé.

\- Pues sentí su ki cerca de donde estabas -acusó él.

\- Supongo que tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, ¿no? -por alguna razón parecía feliz con eso.

\- Sí, ¿quién os atacó? ¿Fueron los androides?

\- No, y no nos atacaron, ¿puedes guardarme un secreto?

\- Claro.

 **Seira estaba tendida en el pasto frente a la casa de Milk, cuando de repente escuchó una explosión seguida de otras cada vez más cercanas.**

 **\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **\- Entra a la casa, Seira -ordenó la señora Son.**

 **Ella se extrañó, pero obedeció, aunque antes de entrar tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sin pensar miró al cielo y gritó:**

 **\- ¡Nube voladora!**

 **\- ¿Qué haces? Te he dicho que entres a la casa -regañó Milk tan enfadada como preocupada.**

 **\- ¡Ahora vuelvo! -exclamó la niña mientras se alejaba en la nube.**

 **Poco después llegó al lugar de donde venían las explosiones. Una joven disparaba rayos de ki a diestro y siniestro sin fijarse si le daba a algún animal o alguna planta. Su cabello y sus ojos eran negros, pero aún podía reconocerla.**

 **\- ¿Haruko?**

 **La aludida le dedicó una mirada de enfado y seguidamente le disparó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica. Por suerte la nube pudo esquivarlo, pero la chica cayó desde una altura considerable y se hizo daño.**

 **\- Se ve que no aprecias tu vida, mocosa. Qué lástima, el crío se quedará sin compañera de juegos.**

 **\- ¿Qué te pasa, Haru? Tú no eres así -dijo Seira asustada.**

 **\- Bobadas, lo que tú conociste** **era sólo una máscara. Ésta es la verdadera yo, ¡la princesa de los saiyajins! -gritó y entre carcajadas comenzó a golpearla.**

 **Seira se defendía como podía, pero cuando lograba alejarse Haruko le disparaba y volvía a acercarse. Cuando se quedó sin fuerzas, ella la agarró de la camisa y la observó con una sonrisa de diversión. La niña también la miró fijando su mirada en los ojos de su oponente y después… sonrió.**

 **\- ¿De qué te ríes, enana?**

 **\- Me das lástima -contestó Seira con el sentimiento reflejado en su voz.**

 **\- ¡Insolente! -chilló Haruko lanzándola contra el suelo muy enfadada- ¿Cómo puedes tenerme lástima? Ya me has hartado.**

 **En ese momento, cargó una bola de ki y el colgante de Seira empezó a brillar. La niña tenía la vista borrosa, pero justo antes de caer inconsciente pudo ver como su atacante miraba hacia un lado con rabia y deshacía el poder.**

Trunks la miró sorprendido. No podía creer que su tía hubiera hecho eso, aunque pensándolo bien… Seira nunca le había mentido y no tenía razón para mentir sobre eso, además eso explicaría la preocupación de Gohan por dejarlas solas.

\- Estaba tan atormentada por la soledad que su corazón se descontroló y su sangre saiyan la dominó, no es culpa suya -concluyó Seira excusándola.

\- No puedo entenderlo, ¿te ha hecho daño y aun así la defiendes? Realmente eres una chica muy rara.

\- Bueno, tú tampoco eres un chico muy normal -rió ella.

\- Oye, y tu colgante… ¿cómo pudiste llamarme con él?

\- No te llamé, lo hizo él solo -respondió mirándolo.

\- ¿Y qué otros poderes tiene?

\- En realidad no es el colgante el que tiene los poderes, sino la perla que hay dentro. Cada princesa sirena tiene una de su color y somos 7 de los 5 océanos y 3 de los mares Mediterráneo y Rojo. Tu tía me dijo que es la princesa del Mar Mediterráneo Oeste, ya que las de los mares son llamadas Dark Pearls y se supone que las princesas de los océanos, las Rainbow Pearls no debemos saber de ellas -explicó poniendo cara de incomprensión al decir lo último-. Y bueno… todas las perlas tienen unos poderes comunes y otros especiales. Los comunes son transmitir el amor con nuestro canto y llamar a las otras cuando estamos en peligro. Los especiales son variados pero cada perla tiene uno.

\- Entonces si encontramos a las demás quizás puedan ayudarnos con los androides -dijo Trunks esperanzado.

\- Pero para eso tendríamos que buscar primero a Hippo, es el guardián de las perlas y tiene un radar que puede localizarlas.

\- Cuantos más mejor -opinó Trunks-. _Así por lo menos no me toca quedarme solo con esta pesada._

\- Casi siempre está en el palacio del Pacifico norte, podríamos empezar por allí.

\- Pues vamos.

Entonces el niño se percató de la sonrisa de su amiga y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

\- Me resulta gracioso que quieras venir a una aventura conmigo.

\- Te equivocas, eres tú la que viene conmigo, yo soy el líder.

\- No, lo soy yo porque soy mayor.

\- No lo eres.

\- Sí lo soy.

\- No.

\- Sí.

Y así, discutiendo, empezó la aventura de los futuros héroes de la Tierra.

* * *

¡Hola!

Supongo que ahora muchos odiaran a Haru ^.^U. Mejor quedaros con la imagen de Seira vestida con la ropa de Gohan *o*.

Por cierto, ¿vosotros quién creéis que es el mayor?

Curiosidades:

\- Seira nació más tarde que Trunks (en el primer cap), pero con más edad.

\- El título de este capítulo va tanto por Trunks como por Haru.

\- El poder de Seira es transmitir un calor que quema a las almas malvadas y alivia a las buenas.

\- Estoy pensando en hacer un fanfic complementario a éste de one-shots que explique algunas cosas que creo que no quedan muy claras, ¿qué os parece?

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	7. Una corta travesía

Dos niños caminaban en silencio bajo el resplandeciente sol del verano. El chico iba delante con paso firme y la chica bastante detrás arrastrando los pies.

\- Trunks, estoy cansada -se quejó Seira.

\- ¡Qué floja eres! ¡Si no llevamos ni una hora andando!

\- Pero estoy cansada -repitió ella sentándose.

\- Si tan cansada estás, ¿por qué no llamas a la nube voladora?

\- Es que no sería justo que tú fueses caminando y yo volando. ¿En serio no te importa?

\- ¿Por qué iba a ir yo caminando? ¿Crees que no puedo subir?

Su madre le había hablado de esa esa nube; ciertamente no sabía si podría montarse, ya que ni ella lo consiguió, pero le molestaba que Seira pensara que no.

\- Ay, no te enfades. Lo digo porque los humanos no tienen el corazón puro, pero si quieres puedes probar -ofreció la niña avergonzada para después llamar a la nube gritando.

Una vez estuvo frente a ellos la chica se subió de un salto y le tendió la mano a Trunks. Él la rechazó y subió también de un salto.

\- ¿Lo ves?

Ella sonrió y asintió.

\- Supongo que siempre hay excepciones. ¡Vámonos!

Tras decir eso la nube comenzó a volar hacia el nordeste.

\- _Esta chica es muy molesta, ¿cómo ha podido dudar de mí?_ -pensó Trunks ofendido- _Espero que encontremos a ese chico pronto; si sigue así, no creo que pueda soportarla por mucho tiempo._

Entonces el viento cambió de dirección, dándole una razón más para estar molesto con ella.

\- Oye, ¿por qué vas tú delante? - protestó.

\- Porque Milk me dejó la nube a mí.

\- Ya, pues entonces córtate el pelo.

Seira se giró extrañada y vio cómo su acompañante intentaba apartar los largos cabellos de su rostro.

\- Oh, perdona.

Tras decir eso, intentó cambiar de sitio, pero se desequilibró y empujó a su amigo sin querer. Él cayó de la nube y acabó en una pequeña arboleda.

\- Trunks, lo siento. ¿Estás... Ja ja -se disculpó ella asomándose por una orilla de la nube, pero se le escapó una risa.

\- ¡No tiene gracia!

\- No es eso, es que ja ja tienes un...

\- ¡Un ciempiés! ¡Ahh! -chilló el niño con la cara tan azul como sus ojos al verlo en su nariz.

Seguidamente empezó a menear bruscamente la cabeza para echarlo.

\- ¿No le tienes miedo a los androides, pero sí a un bichito? -Seira ya no podía contener sus carcajadas.

\- No te quedes ahí, quítamelo -pidió notando como el insecto trepaba hasta su cabello.

\- Vale. Quédate quieto.

La niña bajó de la nube aún sonriendo y dejó que se fuera mientras buscaba al bicho en el pelo de su amigo, lo cual resultó bastante fácil por su llamativo color.

\- Mira, ya está -avisó soltando el ciempiés en el suelo.

Después alzó la vista y Trunks se sonrojó al notar que de nuevo estaban muy cerca.

\- Así que erais vosotros los que hacíais tanto ruido -dijo una voz algo extraña.

Un pingüino azul vestido de marinero les miraba. Después bajó la vista al aparato que tenía en la mano y les volvió a mirar sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué hace un pingüino aquí? -preguntó Trunks.

\- ¡Sabía que el Perla-radar no se equivocaba! -exclamó él.

\- ¿Perla-radar? Entonces, ¿tú eres Hippo, pingüinito? -dijo Seira acercándose para observarle mejor.

Trunks recuperó el color de su rostro y se sintió feliz de deshacerse tan fácilmente de ella.

\- Así es. Tú debes de ser la sucesora de la princesa Sara -supuso Hippo, contento de haberla encontrado.

\- Sí, me llamo Seira y él es Trunks.

\- ¿No te acompaña nadie más? ¿Dónde está la señorita Luchia? -preguntó el pingüino.

\- Si te refieres a la que llevaba este colgante - contestó el chico sacándolo de debajo de su ropa-, fue... asesinada por los androides.

Hippo se sorprendió y miró a la princesa para comprobar si era verdad. Seira asintió con tristeza.

\- Ella se arriesgó para que yo naciera y acabó así -explicó cabizbaja, pero luego alzó la mirada con los ojos brillantes-, aunque Gohan y Trunks llegaron a tiempo y me salvaron.

Ahora Hippo miró al niño, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que él por la actitud de la chica, y le agradeció con la mirada.

\- Seguidme, aquí no estáis seguros -advirtió.

Seira comenzó a caminar alegremente detrás de él con Trunks a su lado, pero estaba algo pensativa.

\- _Gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir y conocer a los humanos, Luchia. Ojalá pudiera decirte ésto en persona_ -agradeció con la esperanza de que su pensamiento llegara a ella.

Después se percató de que Trunks la miraba un poco preocupado y no dudo en sonreirle. Inmediatamente, él miró hacia delante tratando de disimular. Por otra parte, Hippo les obsevaba de reojo. No le gustaba la idea de que las princesas sirenas vivieran entre humanos; ya bastantes problemas le había dado el que Hanon se enamorara de uno, casualmente el mismo que estaba enamorado de Sara. Debía vigilar que Seira no siguiera los pasos de su antecesora, aunque por la posición en la estaba con Trunks cuando la encontró parecía que ya había empezado.

* * *

Poco después, llegaron a un edificio de la ciudad más cercana a la arboleda que milagrosamente seguía en pie.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Huele a agua de mar -dijo Seira.

\- Éste es el Hotel Perla o al menos lo era antes de que atacaran los androides. Ahora lo usamos como refugio -explicó Hippo.

\- ¿Hay más supervivientes? -preguntó Trunks- _Tal vez por eso no encontrábamos a nadie en las ciudades cercanas a la mía._

\- Sí, todos los humanos que sobrevivieron de ésta ciudad y las de alrededor están aquí -contestó el pingüino para después llamar a la puerta.

* * *

En el hotel...

\- Mi ojo que todo lo ve siente unas presencias acercándose -adivinó una anciana con voz misteriosa mientras movía sus manos sobre una bola de cristal.

\- Seguro que es Hippo, no te hagas la dramática, Madam Taki -dijo una mujer que llevaba puesto un delantal y tenía el pelo morado recogido en una coleta.

\- Ahh... sí. Lo veo, lo veo. Hay dos niños junto a él -afirmó la adivina sin dejar de mover sus manos.

\- O quizá es que se les oye hablar -desengañó la mujer con una gota en la frente.

En ese momento, las voces se hicieron más cercanas y alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Voy a ver a quién ha traído, hace mucho que no tenemos niños en el hotel -comentó la de pelo morado mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

¡Hola!

No sé cuánto habrá ocupado este capítulo, pero espero que no sea muy corto.

El miedo de Trunks a los ciempiés es tan irracional como el de Vegeta a los gusanos. ¿Por qué a los ciempiés? Porque parecen gusanos con patas, muuuchas patas.

Respecto a la actitud de Trunks con Seira: tiene su razón para tratarla así, algún día lo explicará. No se parece tanto a Vegeta como parece.

Algún día subiré dibujos..., pero mientras tanto tendréis que imaginar ^.^U

Por favor, decidme qué os ha parecido este intento de comedia (se me da fatal).

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	8. Confesión a la luz de la Luna

La mujer de pelo morado abrió la puerta y observó a los que acompañaban al pingüino, fijando su mirada en la niña.

\- Entrad. Rápido -ordenó.

Ellos obedecieron, pero la mujer no dejaba de mirar a Seira. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar. De repente, unos murmullos la hicieron reaccionar.

\- ¿Es que no tenéis nada más que hacer? -inquirió a los curiosos que cuchicheaban sobre los recién llegados.

Seira centró su vista en un hombre que la mantenía su sorprendida mirada en ella como si la reconociera.

\- Hola, me llamo Seira -saludó acercándose a la muchedumbre, más concretamente al hombre.

Al escuchar su presentación, la mayor parte multitud miró al niño, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

\- Ah... soy Trunks.

\- ¡Oh, qué tierno! -se le escuchó decir a una joven.

De pronto, un corrillo de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes le rodeó mientras comenzaba a atosigarle a preguntas sobre su vida y halagos por su "ternura".

El chico respondió extrañado y sonrojado mientras pedía ayuda a Seira con la mirada. Sin embargo, ella estaba ocupada con el hombre que había llamado su atención.

\- ¿Por qué me mira tan fijo, señor? -preguntó con inocencia.

\- Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco... que conocí -contestó él corrigiéndose en un susurro-. Soy Taro, Taro Mitsuki.

\- Su nombre me suena -comentó la niña observándole con detenimiento.

\- Antes era pianista y compositor, pero dudo que hayas podido escuchar alguno de mis conciertos.

Seira abrió los ojos ilusionada, ya sabía quién era: el humano al que Sara amó.

\- ¿Algún día podré escucharle tocar?

\- Por mí no hay problema, si se da la situación adecuada.

\- Creo que ya habéis socializado bastante por hoy. Venid, os enseñaré vuestra habitación -dijo la mujer de cabello morado, salvando a Trunks de las chicas.

\- Ou... -se quejaron ellas.

\- Adiós, señor Taro. Nos vemos -se despidió Seira feliz mientras les seguía.

* * *

Ya lejos de la entrada...

\- Oiga, señorita, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó la niña.

\- Nikora -contestó abriendo la puerta de una habitación- y esa es Madam Taki.

\- Sabía que vendríais aquí -dijo dramáticamente la anciana.

\- Es la única habitación libre del hotel. Estaba claro que vendríamos aquí -declaró Nikora con una gota en la frente.

\- Pero solo hay una cama y somos dos, ¿dónde dormirá el otro? -interrogó Trunks.

Seguidamente, al comprenderlo, un intenso rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras que señalaba a Seira, muy alterado

\- ¡No pienso dormir con ella!

\- A mí no me importa, Trunks. Dormí muchas veces con Gohan cuando vivía en tu casa.

\- ¡No es por eso! Es que... yo... solamente no quiero, ¿está bien? -protestó de nuevo el niño.

\- ¡Pues tendrás que aguantarte! -gritó Nikora mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza, golpeando con ella a Hippo, quien había ido a vigilarles tras dispersar a la muchedumbre de la entrada - o si no puedes dormir en el suelo.

\- ¿Y por qué no duerme ella en el suelo?

\- Porque las princesas tienen preferencia, humano -respondió un chico molesto mientras entraba en la habitación.

Tenía el cabello rubio corto y unos hermosos ojos verdes pálidos, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su extraña voz y su traje de marinero.

\- Hippo, ¿eres tú? ¿Cómo no nos dijiste que tenías forma humana? -preguntó Seira reconociendo la voz.

\- Mi forma de pingüino es un disfraz para pasar desapercibido en el mundo de los humanos.

\- Pues así pasas más desapercibido y estás más guapo que Trunks -comentó Seira mostrándole una sonrisa inocente.

\- Eh... De cualquier forma, por mí mejor que la princesa Seira duerma sola -opinó Hippo sonrojado.

\- Espera, ¿es una princesa sirena? ¿Y él lo sabe? -Nikora estaba sorprendida.

\- Sí, él y otro amigo me salvaron de los androides cuando nací.

\- ¿De los androides? ¿Este niño? -la mujer miró a Trunks buscando algo especial en él que le hubiese permitido realizar tal hazaña.

\- En realidad fue Gohan, yo no puedo hacer nada... aún -se sinceró el pequeño. No quería quitarle el mérito a su amigo.

\- Pero Trunks me protegió mientras él peleaba - añadió Seira.

Esto hizo que su amigo hinchara el pecho con orgullo. Al menos ella pensaba que había hecho algo útil.

\- Aun así sigo sin fiarme de tus "amigos", son humanos al igual que los androides.

\- No me compares con esos robots -farfulló el niño.

\- Ahh... -bostezó Seira- Tengo sueño. Dejad ya de discutir, solo estaremos aquí esta noche y mañana empezaremos a buscar a las demás princesas. ¿Vendrás con nosotros Hippo?

\- Claro, mi deber es proteger a las princesas sirenas y ahora que Luchia, Hannon y Rina se han... ido eres la única que necesita protección.

\- Vaya, Madam Taki, estás muy callada. ¿Qué pasa? -intervino Nikora intentando cambiar de tema.

La anciana miró fijamente a los niños y lanzó una predicción.

\- Veo un camino oscuro para vosotros pero os llevará a un futuro brillante.

La chica se sorprendió, pero los demás no la tomaron en serio y solo la miraron con incredulidad.

\- Deja de asustar a los niños con tus suposiciones absurdas -la regañó para después dirigirse a los menores- y ya es tarde para vosotros así que deberíais dormir.

\- _¿Ya es de noche?_ -se cuestionó Trunks- _Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando._

\- Hasta mañanahh... -bostezó de nuevo Seira, subiéndose a la cama.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a los pequeños solos.

La niña se acostó en la cama y Trunks se quedó de pie pensando qué hacer.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? -ofreció la princesa otra vez.

\- No seas pesada, ya te he dicho que no quiero -contestó él tumbándose al lado de la cama molesto-. _¿No puede entender que me da vergüenza?_

\- Como quieras -dijo ella cerrando los ojos, pero al instante los volvió a abrir-. Estaba pensando... no le dije a Milk que me iría de aventura, quizás esté preocupada.

\- _¿Es que no se calla nunca?_ -pensó el chico fingiendo dormir con el ceño fruncido y una vena marcada en su frente.

\- ¿Ya te has dormido?... Y eso que no parecías cansado -monologó Seira-. Me da pena que duermas en el suelo... No entiendo por qué no quieres dormir conmigo, ¿tanto me odias?

Tras decir eso se durmió con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. El tiempo pasó, pero entre el frío, la incomodidad y las palabras de Seira, Trunks no consiguió dormirse.

\- No te odio, si soy distante es para protegerte, soy peligroso para ti -confesó sabiendo que ella no le escuchaba, creyendo que el quitarse ese peso de encima le ayudaría, pero no fue así.

Viendo que no conseguía nada, se levantó y miró por la ventana. Toda la ciudad estaba destruida pero, bajo la luz lunar, las ruinas brillaban como piedras preciosas. ¿Era posible hallar belleza entre tanto caos? Ahora lo tenía claro y ella era la prueba.

Sin darse cuenta estaba mirándola de nuevo, con calma, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Si no hubiera visto su nacimiento habría jurado que era una estrella caída del cielo. Tristemente, su bondad no tenía cabida en un mundo como este.

Se sentó al lado de la cama con la espalda apoyada en esta, siempre había tenido la sensación de que vivía en una pesadilla y que al despertar acabaría, pero las mañanas se sucedían y todo seguía igual. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se durmió escuchando como Seira cambiaba de posición en la cama, poniéndose boca abajo y dejando un brazo colgando al lado de Trunks.

* * *

¡Hola!

Al fin he podido publicar. Estos caps han sido algo más tranquilos, ya que como dicen "Después de la tormenta viene la calma", pero pronto empezará la acción de nuevo.

Como en todas mis historias, los detalles insignificantes (como la posición de Seira en la cama) tienen un significado oculto.

¡No malinterpretéis la confesión! Solo quería que vierais que no la odiaba.

Por favor comentad, quiero saber si preferís que me centre más en la lucha/aventura o en la amistad.

Por cierto, yo estaba en el corrillo que acosaba a Trunks. Ok no XD.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	9. La búsqueda de las Mermaid Pearls

Después de desayunar, los niños y Hippo, aún en su forma humana, se despidieron de todos y montaron en la nube voladora rumbo al Pacífico Sur con el objetivo de encontrar a la princesa Coco.

\- ¿Falta mucho, Hippo? -preguntó Seira sentada sobre las piernas de él mientras Trunks iba delante.

\- No, con esta velocidad deberíamos llegar al mediodía -respondió sujetando su gorro con una mano y con la otra a la princesa.

El calor era sofocante y el cielo estaba despejado, mostrando un precioso color azul brillante. La niña sonreía mientras oteaba el horizonte en busca del océano; parecía emocionada, pero Hippo estaba más bien preocupado. Esto no era un simple juego, de ellos dependía el futuro del mar y la tierra.

Por otra parte, ella le había hablado de las Dark Pearls. Él siempre creyó que era una leyenda.

\- _¿Unas princesas más poderosas… con poder oscuro en sus perlas?_ -pensó- _Es imposible, claro que ella no sabe por qué se llaman así. Según la leyenda, esas perlas fueron creadas para guardar la energía negativa que se generó al crear las perlas puras, las Rainbow Pearls, y así equilibrar la energía de los mares. Son peligrosas, pero necesarias y una de ellas es medio saiyajin, al igual que este chico que es su sobrino. ¿Un enemigo natural de las sirenas que trata de ayudar a una? No lo creo, ellos solo saben causar dolor como los androides._

Para colmo, hace tiempo Madam Taki le dijo que una presencia maligna diferente a la de ellos había despertado. Esa mujer decía muchas tonterías pero tenía la sensación de que esta vez era verdad.

\- ¡Mira, ya se ve el mar! -exclamó Seira.

\- Ya lo veo, no hace falta que grites -se molestó Trunks.

La sonrisa de Seira desapareció por un momento pero de inmediato regresó con más fuerza.

\- ¡Vamos! -animó lanzándose al agua.

Hippo la siguió, pero Trunks se quedó mirándoles desde la nube.

\- Esperad, yo no puedo respirar bajo el agua -dijo.

\- Pues quédate ahí hasta que volvamos -propuso Hippo al encontrar la excusa perfecta para alejarle de Seira.

\- No hace falta, mientras lleves ese colgante, tengas buenas intenciones y creas en las princesas sirenas podrás respirar -explicó ella.

Hippo no podía creer que le hubiera contado ese secreto de sirenas. ¡Ni siquiera Sara hizo algo así! ¿Es que ninguna princesa podía seguir las normas?

* * *

Una vez todos en el agua, la nube se perdió en el cielo y ellos en el océano, literalmente.

\- ¿Por dónde está el palacio? -preguntó Trunks.

\- Debería estar aquí -contestó Hippo alarmado-. El perla-radar sólo detecta una perla aquí. Qué extraño.

\- A este paso las encontraría antes si fuera solo con Seira.

\- De ninguna manera. En todo caso debería acompañarla yo porque soy el guardián de las sirenas, debo protegerla.

\- Ya. Si es así, deberías saber dónde está ahora.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Está…

Se quedó sin habla al no encontrarla detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Ay, no! ¿Dónde está? -dijo Hippo preocupado.

\- Por allí -respondió Trunks señalando en una dirección.

\- ¿Y si la has visto irse, por qué no la has detenido?

\- No la he visto, solo siento su ki.

\- ¿Su qué? Da igual voy a buscarla con el perla-radar.

\- No pierdas el tiempo con eso. Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que se meta en un lío -contestó Trunks nadando lo más rápido que podía hacia donde sentía que estaba su amiga.

En realidad, estaba un poco preocupado por ella desde que entraron en el mar. Parecía distraída y hablaba menos de lo normal, en ocasiones incluso se quedaba con la mirada perdida por unos segundos. Algo le pasaba y ese guardián suyo ni siquiera lo había notado.

* * *

Aquel lugar le daba escalofríos, pero debía seguir. Algo la había atraído hacia aquí, no sabía el qué, pero tenía la sensación de que era importante que encontrara lo que buscaba rápido.

\- Es inútil, este lugar es muy grande. Además no conozco esta parte del Océano Índico.

En su búsqueda, abrió un cofre lleno de oro, el botín de uno de los muchos barcos naufragados que había allí. Se apartó un poco para evitar que las burbujas le dieran en la cara y al acercar su mano al tesoro, un pequeño cangrejo salió de entre el oro, sorprendiéndola por un momento.

\- Perdona, cangrejito, has visto…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el crustáceo escapó y se escondió en la arena.

\- Ah, ya estoy cansada -suspiró Seira.

Y, como esperaba, de nuevo una imagen apareció en su mente.

\- Por favor, debes encontrarla. Si cae en malas manos sería terrible.

\- Pero, ¿qué estoy buscando exactamente?

\- La caracola de plata donde intenté encerrar mis sentimientos cuando me rompieron el corazón. Date prisa -pidió esa imagen desvaneciéndose.

Seira volvió a la realidad al oír un grito conocido, o mejor dicho dos.

\- ¡Ah, señorita Seira, un monstruo! -gritó alguien ocultándose detrás de ella.

\- ¿Un monstruo? -preguntó la niña incrédula con una gota en la frente, pues pensaba que los monstruos no eran reales.

\- Una espiral oscura que lanza un conjuro aterrador. ¡Ay, qué miedo!

\- ¡Hippo, ¿por qué te escondes?! ¡Se supone que tú tienes que protegerla, no al revés! -reclamó Trunks llegando tranquilamente donde estaban.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces es peligroso? -preguntó Seira.

\- Compruébalo tú misma -respondió el niño señalando lo que se acercaba.

Una gran masa de energía negra y roja se aproximaba a ellos, mientras emitía unas palabras cargadas de rencor.

\- Mentiras… Engaño… Odio que te consume…

Cuando la princesa naranja escucho esa voz se quedó paralizada, como adormecida mirando hacia lo que tenía cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -gritó Hippo aterrado.

\- Seira, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No le has oído? -Trunks estaba realmente preocupado por su actitud.

\- Es la… caracola de plata -murmuró ella ensimismada, dejando a los otros muy confundidos.

\- Traición… Soledad… Desesperación…

Con esas palabras, la energía les envolvió, cubriendo todo su entorno con una oscura niebla rojiza. Dentro de esta la escalofriante voz seguía escuchándose.

\- Mentiras… Engaño… Odio que te consume… Traición… Soledad… Desesperación… Todo es una ilusión…

\- Suena como una maldición -observó Hippo.

Trunks seguía observando a Seira; el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa habían desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituidos por una mueca de dolor. Poco después, unas risas malignas y burlonas llamaron su atención y la de Hippo.

\- Sabíamos que alguna princesita acabaría viniendo a este lugar -dijo una mujer de ojos azules y cabello largo rojo con un corto cuerno de ese color, vestida de rojo y negro.

\- Era de esperar, después de todo estamos en el maravilloso cementerio del océano -secundó otra más baja de ojos rojos y pelo corto azul grisáceo al igual que los dos pequeños cuernos que se escondían en él y parte de su ropa.

\- _Una caracola de plata_ -pensó el niño mirando lo que llevaba la de rojo en sus manos - ¡Vosotras le estáis haciendo esto a Seira! ¡Dejadla en paz!

\- No son las Hermanas Belleza Negra, la voz que proviene de la caracola es de Sara, la antecesora de Seira, por eso le afecta tanto -explicó Hippo.

\- Ya os he oído bastante. ¡Pero qué humanos más pesados! -se quejó Mimi, la más pequeña.

\- ¡Basta de charlas! Quedaos quietos como vuestra amiguita y contemplad el poder oscuro y destructivo de estas palabras -completó la mayor, Sheshe.

La caracola volvió a repetir su maldición y unas rocas se levantaron con su poder para lanzarse contra ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué? -murmuró Trunks colocándose delante de Seira para desviar las rocas. Hippo las esquivaba como podía.

\- Parece que no funciona, tendremos que decirle adiós a los entremeses -comentó Sheshe.

\- Sí, ya es hora del plato principal -concordó Mimi.

Un montón de espirales de energía rojas salieron de la caracola y se dirigieron hacia ellos. Hippo agarró rápidamente la Llave Selladora y la utilizó para volver a su forma original: la del hipocampo.

\- De esto me encargo yo -dijo colocándose delante de ellos y extendiendo las alas para parar las espirales con su cuerpo. Cuando estas le alcanzaron soltó un grito de dolor.

- _Es mi oportunidad para quitarles la caracola_ -planeó Trunks- _, pero entonces , ¿quién protegerá a Seira si sale mal y la intentan capturar?_

Mientras el medio saiyajin se decidía, alguien se lanzó contra Sheshe y le arrebató la caracola para rápidamente lanzársela.

\- Corre, sácales de aquí -ordenó un tritón que debía ser del reino de Seira por el color anaranjado de su cola.

De inmediato, Trunks agarró a Seira y se subió al lomo del hipocampo para huir. Cuando se alejaban oyeron una música bastante desagradable y los gritos del tritón, pero ya no podían regresar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este cap está basado en el capítulo "la caracola de plata" de Mermaid Melody, por si no se nota :P

Tritón no solo es el nombre de una criatura marina, también es el masculino de sirena. ¿Qué relación creéis que tiene con Seira, dentro de ser de su reino? (ayudante, cuidador...)

Please, quiero reviewes. No sé si estoy haciendo muy larga esta parte de la historia tan apegada a Mermaid Melody, ¿debería acercarme más al estilo de Dragon Ball o está bien así?

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	10. El legítimo protector

Ya habían nadado bastante, pero les deba la sensación de que estaban dando vueltas, pues no habían conseguido salir de la niebla. La música terminó y los gritos pararon. Finalmente, se escondieron y desde allí pudieron ver al tritón, derrotado en el fondo marino, y a las oscuras hermanas que se acercaban a él con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Hermana Sheshe, parece que nuestro pequeño tritón se ha quedado sin fuerzas.

\- Entonces es hora de rematarle y después buscaremos a la princesucha y a sus amigos.

\- _No puedo permitirlo_ -pensó impotente el chico- _, mi… princesa…_

De pronto, una bella melodía comenzó a sonar. La caracola de plata cambió su brillo oscuro por uno plateado y la niebla se desvaneció. Unos pequeños brillos emergían del suelo con el sonido de piano emitido por la caracola.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -dijo Sheshe con gesto de molestia.

\- ¿De dónde viene ese sonido tan insoportable? -se quejó Mimi de igual forma.

\- El amor dentro del odio -pronunció Seira en la cueva donde se estaban ocultando, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

La joven princesa les mostró su mejor sonrisa a los sorprendidos chicos y después miró hacia las malvadas, pero su mirada acabo fijándose en el tritón. Sin pensarlo, salió de la cueva decidida a salvarle, sin embargo Hippo no la dejó.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Ahora podemos escapar -cuestionó con voz profunda, colocándose delante de ella.

\- No voy a abandonarle. ¡Es el momento! -respondió Seira escabulléndose.

Hippo intentó perseguirla pero, cuando la chica pasó entre dos grandes rocas para despistarle, se chocó con ellas y volvió a su forma humana.

\- ¡¿No vas a pararla?! -le gritó a Trunks.

\- ¿Para qué? Cuando se pone así, razonar con ella es un caso perdido -contestó el niño con una ligera sonrisa que ni siquiera él notaba.

\- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Seira, ayudando al tritón a levantarse mientras las hermanas seguían quejándose.

Él la miró y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos, dándole el impulso que necesitaba para hacerles frente a sus enemigas.

\- Mejor que nunca -contestó tomándola con fuerza de la mano.

La música paró y, como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos miraron con seguridad a las diablesas gritando:

\- ¡Voz naranja perla!

\- ¿Pero qué…? -dijo Hippo asombrado- _Se supone que solo las princesas pueden transformarse, ¿acaso él es…?_

\- _¿Por qué siempre que hacen algo las sirenas tiene que brillar?_ -se preguntó Trunks extrañado.

Cuando la transformación terminó, Seira tenía un vestido naranja sin tirantes, con el cuerpo ajustado y la falda corta y plisada. El chico tenía un traje también naranja formado por una camisa ceñida sin mangas y un pantalón corto. También llevaban un par de guantes y botas del mismo color casi hasta los codos y rodillas respectivamente, aunque los de él no tenían volantes sino que iban pegados a sus brazos y piernas. Finalmente, los dos tenían micrófonos blancos y azules con detalles dorados y una reluciente perla naranja en la parte más ancha de cada uno.

\- ¡Canto de sirena, arriba el telón!

En mi cuna de la mar sobre olas yo soñé

y al oír una voz extrañada desperté.

Alguien me llama ¿quién? No lo sé.

Pero es una voz dura y llena de furor.

Donde hay lágrimas solo reinara el dolor,

si llora un alma en ella no existe amor.

Un bello deseo más

el mar llego a pedir,

pues las lágrimas

del mundo pueden en él dormir

y otra vida está por venir.

\- No me lo puedo creer -comentó Sheshe tapándose los oídos.

\- Ya te digo -apoyó su hermana haciendo lo mismo.

Esa voz que oiré dulce y suave desde el mar

mi deseo siento que casi puede adivinar,

un mundo nuevo quiere llegar.

Puede que el rencor llegue a desaparecer

y vendrá el albor de ese mundo que debe.

Recién nacido latiendo al amanecer.

Un bello deseo más

el mar llego a pedir,

pues las lágrimas

del mundo pueden en él dormir

y otra vida está por venir.

\- ¡Lluvia de amor!

\- ¡No puedo más! -gritaron las hermanas vencidas.

\- ¿Quieres oírla otra vez?

\- ¡Por vuestra culpa se ha desperdiciado un maravilloso descubrimiento! -dijo Sheshe enfadada.

\- ¡Nos las pagareis! -añadió Mimi.

Después ambas desaparecieron y Seira tomó muy emocionada las manos del muchacho.

\- ¡Es genial! ¡Lo conseguimos! -dijo dando saltitos de alegría.

\- Y lo mejor es que al fin te puede encontrar, mi princesa -respondió él sonriendo.

Al oír eso, la niña le abrazó efusivamente mientras perdían la trasformación y el chico la correspondió a la vez que acariciaba su cabello dejando que el impulso les desplazara levemente.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Seira? -preguntó Hippo tratando de aclarar sus sospechas.

\- Es verdad, aún no he podido presentarme. Me llamo Silver y soy el protector de la princesa naranja.

\- Mi hermanito mayor -aclaró Seira aún sin soltarle.

\- _Eso explica por qué puede transformarse_ -pensó el guardián de las perlas.

\- ¿Qué? Pe-pero Seira, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano? -protestó Trunks sorprendido.

\- Es que yo tampoco lo sabía -respondió ella guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua de forma graciosa mientras que apretaba su mejilla contra la de su hermano.

Viéndoles así se notaba el parecido entre ellos. El tritón tenía los ojos del mismo color que Seira y el cabello un poco más oscuro y corto casi hasta hombros. Su peinado no dejaba ningún mechón en su rostro, ni siquiera flequillo, daba la sensación de que las corrientes marinas llevaban su pelo hacia atrás todo el tiempo. Sus facciones eran similares a las de su hermana, incluso parecían algo suaves para ser un chico; sin embargo era bastante musculoso, casi tanto como Trunks en ese momento.

\- Realmente es excepcional que una princesa sirena tenga un mellizo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hay muy pocos tritones -comentó Hippo.

\- ¿Mellizo? Pero si los mellizos nacen casi al mismo tiempo y él parece mucho mayor que Seira -dijo Trunks totalmente desconcertado.

\- No soy tan mayor, solo tengo 12 -corrigió el tritón.

\- Tal vez sea así con los humanos, pero las sirenas es diferente. Siempre hay un mellizo que nace unos días antes de la energía reunida por la fuente y, como esta sigue activa para que al llegar la perla nazca el otro, durante cada día de diferencia el primero crece como si hubiera pasado un año -le explicó el muchacho rubio.

\- Además, como nacen de la misma fuente son capaces de reconocer a su mellizo y, si por alguna razón pierden esa habilidad, también tienen unas marcas en el mismo lugar con la misma temática -agregó Silver.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto? -preguntó Seira mostrando la parte donde su cola se hacía más estrecha, lo que correspondería a su tobillo en su forma humana.

El muchacho asintió enseñando lo mismo. La marca de Seira tenía forma de gota y la de él, de nube.

\- ¡Qué listo eres hermano! -exclamó la pequeña abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Le acabas de conocer y ya le estás agobiando. ¿Es que no puedes estarte quieta? -protestó Trunks con las mejillas rojas.

\- En realidad no me molesta. Si me conocierais, sabríais que yo soy igual -dijo Silver sonriendo algo avergonzado por su confesión.

\- Yo creo que estás celoso porque no tienes hermanos y yo tengo al más mejor de los hermanos -opinó Seira aferrándose al brazo del mayor.

\- Mejor sigamos buscando a las demás princesas. Ya me he cansado de oír tonterías y cosas que no entiendo -propuso Trunks dándoles la espalda.

\- Es inútil, he estado investigando y en todos los reinos dicen que su princesa ha muerto, pero me han hablado de unos legendarios reinos que permanecen ocultos por el poder oscuro de las princesas que los gobiernan, puede que "las alas" no los hayan encontrado aún -informó el tritón.

\- Supongo que te refieres a los reinos de las Dark Pearls -dedujo Hippo-, pero ¿qué son "las alas"?

\- Qué no, quién. Es un ser que pretende absorber la energía de las perlas para sus propios propósitos y, como las perlas son parte del corazón de las sirenas, al quitárselas…

\- Sí, se entiende. Entonces vamos a esos reinos, ¡pero dejaros de explicaciones y moveos de una vez! -exigió Trunks- Y ahora vamos por tierra que ya me he aburrido de estar bajo el agua.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el humano. ¡En marcha! -dijo Hippo mientras se encaminaba hacia la superficie.

\- ¿Dejas que unos chicos te digan lo que debes hacer? -le preguntó Silver a su hermana en voz baja.

\- Es que en el mundo de los humanos los hombres y las mujeres son iguales o eso dicen…

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya sé que este capítulo es un poco estático, pero era necesario explicar ciertas cosas para que se entendiera.

Fuente: lugar con forma de concha donde las sirenas dejan su perla para que nazca su sucesora o hija.

Es bastante inusual que nazcan mellizos o gemelos y tritones apenas hay.

Seira tiene 7 años y Trunks aún no los ha cumplido.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	11. La llegada de las alas

\- Somos muchos para ir en la nube voladora, es mejor que vayamos caminando -comentó Hippo una vez pisaron tierra firme.

\- Pero antes vamos a comer, tengo hambre -dijo Seira haciendo un puchero.

\- Sí, yo también -secundó Trunks-. No hemos comido desde esta mañana.

\- Allí hay un bosque, quizá podáis encontrar algunas frutas -supuso Silver.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Hippo! -exclamó la niña tomando al chico de la muñeca para salir corriendo mientras él le pedía que fuera más despacio.

\- Buff… -resopló Trunks- Seira se divierte con cualquier tontería.

\- Le tienes envidia, ¿a qué sí? -bromeó Silver.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué tendría que envidiarla? No es más que una niña bonita y débil -contestó el cruzando los brazos al estilo de su padre y girando la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Oye, no te habrás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? -sospechó el otro muy serio.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo solo…! -suspiró para calmarse- Solo creo que tengo que protegerla porque tiene algo especial que no he visto en ninguna otra persona.

\- Menos mal, mi misión es defenderla a toda costa y si estuvieras enamorado de ella tendíamos que ser enemigos. Supongo que ya sabes…

\- "Que el amor entre sirenas y humanos está prohibido" Sí, Hippo no deja de repetirlo.

\- Ya veo, creo que mi hermanita va a estar sobreprotegida. Je je.

\- ¡Ah…! -chilló una voz femenina.

\- ¡Seira! -gritó preocupado Silver.

Ambos se adentraron en el bosque y al encontrarla no pudieron creer lo que veían. Una criatura morada con pequeños cuernos y cola estaba sobre ella. Hippo temblaba detrás de un árbol viendo la escena. Silver apretó los puños con impotencia y Trunks dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que la bestia acercaba su hocico al rostro de Seira. Segundos después, el único sonido que ella emitió fue… ¿una risa?

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Para, me haces cosquillas! -exclamó mientras el animal le lamía la cara.

\- Parece muy dócil -comentó Silver, ya más tranquilo, acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Ahora que lo veo bien, parece la mascota que tenía Gohan de pequeño -dijo Trunks.

\- ¿Te refieres a Gran Dragón? -preguntó Seira levantándose.

Al oír su nombre, el "pequeño" dragón restregó su cabeza en el hombro de la niña. Ella se abrazó a su cuello sonriendo y, en un movimiento rápido, el animal la subió a su lomo. Después, voló alrededor de todos mentras la sirena reía.

\- Seira, ¡baja de ahí! Por muy dócil que sea sigue siendo un animal salvaje -exigió Hippo.

\- Pero si es muy bueno, no me hará nada.

\- Tengo una idea, y si vamos dos en el dragón y dos en esa nube de la que hablasteis antes -propuso Silver.

\- Es una idea genial. ¿Vienes conmigo, hermano? -preguntó Seira.

\- No gracias, me da miedo volar de ese modo -rechazó el muchacho con una risita nerviosa-. ¿Qué tal si vas tú, Trunks?

\- Está bien, pero voy yo delante. _Qué suerte la mía, ya me toca ir otra vez con Seira._

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó al dragón, este saltó y aterrizó detrás de él. Lo volvió a intentar pero falló de nuevo. El juego siguió entre risas de todos los presentes hasta que Trunks se escondió en un árbol y, aprovechando el desconcierto del animal, se lanzó sobre él logrando montarse.

\- Bueno, coged unas cuantas frutas y vámonos ya. El Mediterráneo Este está bastante lejos -aconsejó Silver sobre la nube voladora con Hippo.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la luna llena se reflejaba en el mar, casi habían llegado a su destino. Los niños dormían sobre su amigo el dragón, abrazados para no caerse. Hippo iba dando cabezadas por el cansancio, pero Silver estaba totalmente despierto, vigilando el sueño de su hermana.

\- _Se nota que se quieren mucho, aunque lo demuestren de manera distinta. Solo espero no se enamoren porque no quiero que mi princesa sufra o que haga alguna tontería por amor. Recuerdo que cuando conocí a Yumiko, la princesa de este mar, estaba enamorada de un humano, pero al saber que no le correspondía le confesó que era una princesa sirena y se convirtió en burbujas. Su sucesora nacerá pronto, por eso les he traído aquí antes. No podré proteger a Seira siempre, así que si se hacen amigas podrán protegerse mutuamente._

\- Hermano, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó la dueña de sus pensamientos mientras se frotaba los ojos.

\- No es nada, Seira. Despierta a tu amigo, ya hemos llegado -respondió él moviendo un poco a Hippo.

\- Trunks, despierta -llamó en vano inclinándose hacia él para que la escuchara-. _Tal vez si me tiro al agua y le salpico…_

\- ¿Qué haces? Quítate -protestó con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin apartar la mirada de la bella escena que tenía en frente: la Luna iluminaba a Seira de una manera casi mágica mientras ella le sonreía.

En ese momento el dragón vio como los otros se lanzaban al agua y, jugando, giró para que ellos también cayeran. Después, se despidieron de él y nadaron hacia lo más profundo del mar. Los palacios siempre estaban donde la presión era tan alta nadie podría llegar, a menos que respirara bajo el agua. Silver llevaba a los niños tomados de la mano para que no se retrasaran mientras Hippo iba el último al ser más lento. Pronto, llegaron a un edificio fucsia de estilo barroco con pequeñas joyas de ese mismo color incrustadas alrededor de las amplias y recargadas ventanas y de la puerta.

\- Bienvenidos, extranjeros. ¿Qué les trae por aquí con dos humanos? -preguntó una amable sirena fucsia de largo cabello rosado recogido en una coleta alta, pero dejando dos ondulados mechones por delante.

\- Me llamo Silver, esta es mi hermana, la princesa Seira, él es su amigo Trunks y el otro es Hippo, el hipocampo.

\- Oh, es un honor -dijo la chica estrechando vigorosamente las manos de todos-. Deben haber hecho un largo viaje. Por favor, permítanme guiarles hasta las habitaciones.

\- Claro, pero solo necesitaremos tres. Yo dormiré con mi hermana -respondió el tritón siguiéndola.

\- ¡Qué tierno es! ¿Todos los tritones son así? Ojala hubiera más.

\- No te preocupes, señorita. Tengo suficiente ternura para todas -bromeó él sonriendo de una forma que sonrojó a la sirena.

\- No debería decir eso. Nos están mirando y hay algunas sirenas bastante desesperadas por aquí.

\- Sí, parece que no han visto un chico en su vida -comentó Trunks.

\- Es que no lo han visto porque las sirenas no pueden salir a la superficie hasta su ceremonia de mayoría de edad y aun así deben evitar a los humanos -explicó Hippo mandándole una indirecta al niño.

\- Aquí están sus habitaciones. Espero verles mañana para el gran evento -se despidió la sirena.

\- ¡Espera! No nos has dicho tu nombre -recordó Silver.

\- Oh, cierto. Me llamo Eiko. Adiós.

\- ¿A qué gran evento se refiere? -preguntó Trunks notando que Silver sabía algo.

\- Ya lo sabréis mañana. Por ahora, vamos a dormir -respondió el tritón cargando a su dormida hermana en brazos hasta su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, hubo un gran banquete y, cuando terminó, Eiko les hizo una visita guiada por el palacio. Al llegar a la sala del trono, vieron una especie de concha gigante con una puerta a cada lado.

\- Esa puerta lleva a los aposentos de la princesa donde está también su corona y en la otra está la fuente. La nueva princesa debe estar a punto de nacer, ¿quieren verla? -ofreció la sirena mayor.

\- Pero si aún no ha nacido, ¿cómo la vamos a ver? -preguntó Seira.

\- Verá princesa, nosotras, las Dark Pearls, nacemos de manera distinta a las Rainbow Pearls como usted. La energía maligna de nuestras perlas impide que nuestra alma pueda quedarse dentro de ellas hasta el nacimiento y por eso es la energía reunida en una esfera por la fuente la que mantiene al alma hasta que le llega el momento de nacer.

\- Entonces vamos -dijo la niña entusiasmada.

Dentro de la habitación, había un altar con una concha más pequeña que el trono sobre la que reposaban una esfera fucsia brillante y, apoyando su espada en ella, una dormida sirena semitransparente rodeada por una suave luz también fucsia.

\- Ella es la princesa Umiko. Quizás puedan ser amiguitos -propuso Eiko.

\- Sí, eso estaba pensando yo -respondió Silver sonriendo.

\- _¡Qué bien!_ -ironizó Trunks en su mente- _¿Es que no quedan niños de mi edad?_

\- ¡Seremos los mejores amigos! ¡Los tres! -gritó Seira feliz mientras abrazaba al mitad saiyajin.

La alegría de la niña se contagió a los demás y los mayores soltaron pequeñas risas. Excepto Hippo, quien miraba al pequeño desconfiado.

\- _Si la otra princesa es igual con el humano empezaré a pensar que soy el único que ve lo peligroso que es en realidad._

De pronto, el espíritu de una sirena adulta muy parecida a Umiko se acercó a la fuente con la perla fucsia, la dejó y desapareció.

\- ¡Ya va a nacer! -chilló Eiko atrayendo a todas las sirenas de ese reino y los vecinos que estaban en el palacio.

El alma de la princesa comenzó a absorber la energía de la perla y de la esfera volviéndose cada vez más opaca. Su cabello era liso, largo y rubio intenso acabado en picos, piel blanquecina y cuando abrió los ojos pudieron ver que eran de color azul marino. La pequeña se quedó mirando a los chicos con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar de nacer, unas alas entraron rompiendo el techo y rodearon la esfera. La sala se llenó de gritos y una femenina risa maligna se escuchó.

\- No os preocupéis, no podéis evitarlo. Esto es lo que había de pasar -aseguró una mujer con ropa de hombre, alas de murciélago y un antifaz.

\- Seas quien seas, no permitiremos que te llevéis a las princesas -exclamó Silver intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Hippo.

\- Mi nombre es Lady Bat y parece que no me has entendido, serán vuestros corazones los que quedarán en mi poder. Y ahora, os invito a un concierto muy personal -dijo quitándose el antifaz.

Más hermosa que una rosa azul,

Que sus espinas más molesta aún.

Esta mano es la que quiere intentar

que una vida empiece a brotar.

La puerta al inframundo hoy está

a punto ya de abrirse porque adivino

que una vez más me llamará

la voz de mi destino.

Todos los presentes estaban inmóviles, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos. Las sirenas y el hipocampo se sentían sin fuerzas, pero para Trunks era diferente.

 **El niño miró a su alrededor, viendo que estaba en un lugar oscuro. Movió su mirada en busca de una salida, pero simplemente no existía.**

Yo te miro y tú debes los ojos cerrar.

Es la máscara, la medianoche.

 **De repente, en la lejanía vio una silueta que le daba la espalda. Era un hombre bajo vestido con un traje azul que parecía ser elástico, botas y guantes blancos y peinado en forma de llama negra. Trunks se quedó sin aliento cuando algo en su interior le reconoció.**

 **\- ¡Papá!**

Te deslizas sin miedo hacia la oscuridad.

 **Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo quería conocerle o, al menos, ver su rostro.**

Ahora ven, ven ya, amiga ven a la noche

porque te espera la eternidad.

 **Siguió corriendo, pero no conseguía desplazarse. Permanecía en el mismo lugar sin nunca llegar hasta él. Gritaba una y otra vez, pero no recibía respuesta. Su padre seguía de pie allí sin nunca mirar atrás.**

El amor puro yo te hago olvidar

 **Trunks se detuvo y miró fijamente al que tenía delante. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y la tristeza le inundaba.**

El mundo oscuro te quiere abrazar.

 **El hombre comenzó a caminar, alejándose cada vez más de él con paso firme. Las piernas del niño fallaron y cayó al suelo.**

Una voz del futuro te va a acariciar.

 **\- ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarle? -se preguntó apretando con fuerza los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas.**

\- Vamos a ver, ¿quién quiere recibir mi amor primero? -ofreció la malvada.

Las blancas alas que envolvieron a la esfera fucsia la fragmentaron y se retrajeron dejando ver al que las portaba: un hombre de pelo largo verde pálido recogido en una coleta casi al final. Mientras tanto, Lady Bat se acercó a Silver abriendo la boca cerca de su cuello para morderle. Todo parecía perdido, pero la pequeña princesa aún no nacida vio la forma de salvarles. El poder de la esfera estaba ahora en las alas del hombre, su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco. Tomó la perla y concentró la poca energía que poseía en ella. La brillante luz de la perla fucsia desconcertó a Lady Bat, haciendo que se alejara del tritón. Después la luz se convirtió en un gran destello que despertó a las sirenas.

\- Lord Mikel, ¡ayúdame! -pidió la mujer transformándose en cientos de murciélagos que salieron volando rápidamente.

\- Lord Mikel… Es él, él es "las alas" -dijo Silver.

\- ¡Mirad, Umiko no está! -alertó Seira.

\- La esfera está rota, no ha podido mantenerla con vida -explicó Eiko con tristeza-. Váyanse de aquí, no dejen que el sacrificio de la princesa sea en vano.

\- La princesa naranja no se va a ningún sitio -dijo Mikel extendiendo sus alas hacia ella.

Sin embargo, alguien se interpuso mientras se oía el sonido de algo metálico chocando.

\- ¡Escapad! -gritó Hippo dejando que le capturaran.

\- Hippo, ¡no! No te dejaremos aquí -dijo Seira.

\- Yo me quedaré con él, ¡marcharos! -ordenó Silver más serio que nunca.

\- Pero hermano…

\- ¡Ahora! -la interrumpió cogiendo la llave selladora del suelo y transformándola en una especie de báculo que tenía un adorno circular con un relieve de un caballito de mar en un extremo.

La joven princesa resignada tomó a su amigo del brazo y nadó hacia la superficie lo más rápido que pudo. Si ese tipo había absorbido el poder de las demás princesas era casi imposible que ellos le vencieran, pero quería creer, necesitaba creer que lo lograrían.

Una vez en tierra firme, se sentaron cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Seira respiraba alteradamente por el cansancio y mantenía su mirada en el mar mientras que Trunks abrazaba sus piernas y escondía la cabeza en sus rodillas.

 **\- ¡Papá!... ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarle?**

La pesadilla se repetía en su mente sin cesar hasta que unos sollozos le hicieron mirar a la chica que de alguna forma le había salvado.

\- No van a volver -murmuró en la misma posición que tenía él antes.

Sin saber qué hacer, puso una mano en la espalda de la chica y la acarició suavemente. Ella le miró transmitiendo todo el dolor con sus ojos.

\- No hagas eso -dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Él qué?

\- Llorar, no soporto verte así.

Seira le dedicó una sonrisa entre lágrimas, una sincera aunque triste.

Ahora era cuestión de tiempo que les encontraran, ya que Trunks había aumentado su ki sin querer durante el sueño y Gohan debía haberlo detectado. Ella regresaría con Milk como había dicho antes de salir. Era el momento de separarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

Por si no se entiende:

 _Pensamientos_

 **Recuerdos y sueños**

Canciones

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	12. 7 años y una triste historia

Los androides estaban atacado una vez más, esta vez un parque de atracciones. El ejército de la ciudad había sido derrotado fácilmente y las personas corrían para salvar sus vidas mientras los causantes de todo ese pánico se divertían en los juegos.

Gohan y Trunks llegaron al lugar y les encararon. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras, 17 empezó a pelear con Gohan y, por petición de este último, Trunks se escondió. 18 estuvo en el carrusel hasta que notó que su hermano tenía problemas para defenderse del muchacho e intervino dándole un golpe sorpresivo. El guerrero se estrelló contra un escaparate y cayó al suelo mientras el cristal se rompía en pedazos. Los androides se dieron cuenta de que Gohan comenzaba a ser peligroso para ellos, así que decidieron dejar de jugar y acabar con él.

Trunks se preocupó al ver como ambos androides atacaban sin piedad a su maestro y desobedeciéndole se lanzó a por 18. Ella reaccionó y le lanzó una gran esfera de ki, alejándole. Después empezó una veloz persecución en la noria hasta que cada uno se posó en el techo de una cabina y el chico intentó golpearla. La mujer paró todos los ataques y tras esquivar uno le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Él respondió con un rodillazo directo al abdomen. Esto acabó por enfurecer a la androide, que le dio un golpe hacia abajo y le hizo caer, pero antes de que se alejara demasiado le agarró por la camiseta y levanto su mano libre para cargar una nueva esfera de ki. Gohan de inmediato abandonó su pelea y le dio una patada a 18 logrando que le soltara, sin embargo un ataque de 17 dejó inconsciente a Trunks.

Rápidamente su maestro le capturó en el aire y le protegió de la esfera de 18 para después huir y esconderse con él. Los androides comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra tratando de encontrarles. Cuando apenas quedaban ruinas del parque, se detuvieron y los buscaron con la mirada mientras una luz marrón comenzaba a brillar bajo la camisa de Gohan. Se acercaban peligrosamente a donde estaban cuando alguien golpeó a la androide 18. Al tomarla por sorpresa fue desplazada unos metros, pero en cuanto se recuperó fue contra su atacante, ahora le tocaba jugar a ella. Poco tiempo después, una joven cayó malherida al lado de Gohan mientras otra gritaba su nombre y le tomaba el relevo.

\- ¡Haruko!

La que había gritado aguantó lo suficiente para que la que estaba en el suelo abriera los ojos y los fijara en los dos muchachos. Sin pensarlo más se levantó e ignorando la expresión de sorpresa del guerrero volvió a la pelea. No pasó mucho hasta que 17 se cansó de esperar y empezó a pelear también. Segundos después, la que parecía más joven estaba inmóvil en el suelo y la otra a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. 18 alzó su mano con la palma hacia el cielo y liberó un poder que destruyó lo poco que quedaba del parque. Gohan apretó a Trunks contra él tratando de protegerle mientras la luz del colgante que tenía escondido aumentaba y les rodeaba.

Cuando los androides se habían ido, el guerrero se despertó con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y comenzó a arrastrase hacia su amigo, lo cual era bastante difícil después de tan dura batalla y habiendo perdido un brazo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente sacó su bolsa de semillas del ermitaño y la desató con los dientes, viendo que solo quedaba una. Sin dudar, se acercó un poco más a Trunks, que aún seguía inconsciente, y se la dio antes de que sus ojos se quedaran en blanco y perdiera por completo el sentido.

Muy cerca de allí, una bella joven había despertado entre los escombros. Su ropa y su corto cabello estaban manchados de sangre, pero lo peor era que sabía que la mayoría no era suya, sino de su maestra. Aguantando las ganas de buscarla, empezó a caminar con dificultad. Lo que antes era un vestido naranja hasta las rodillas con una transparencia que lo sujetaba a su cuello y un delgado cinturón blanco, ahora era un montón de harapos que apenas lograba cubrir lo necesario y debía agradecer que lleva el cinturón para mantener la "falda" en su lugar, ya que los dos jirones de tela que dejaban ver su sujetador no ayudaban mucho; lo único que estaba más o menos intacto eran sus zapatos blancos con la suela y el borde superior naranjas.

Con la mirada perdida dio unos cuantos pasos hasta notar que alguien la observaba. Cuando le vio sintió como si todas sus fuerzas regresaran y corrió hacia él para abrazarle. Él se sonrojó apenas se vio descubierto pero la reacción efusiva de la chica y el estado de su ropa aumentaron su sonrojo hasta niveles insospechados mientras intentaba asumir lo que ocurría. ¿Una desconocida semidesnuda le estaba abrazando? Esa joven había gritado su nombre, por lo cual debía conocerle, y lo cierto es que a él también le resultaba familiar pero no la reconoció hasta que sintió su ki.

\- ¿Seira? -dijo sin corresponder el abrazo e intentando separarse cuanto antes.

\- Oh, lo siento -se disculpó alejándose al recordar cuanto le reclamaba cuando hacía eso.

\- No te preocupes, solo... ponte algo encima, ¿vale? -respondió él evitando mirarla con las mejillas encendidas.

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan rojo? Ya me has visto en sirena y en esa forma llevo menos que ahora -le preguntó la chica con inocencia.

\- Pe-pero éramos niños, ahora es diferente -explicó Trunks dándole una chaqueta que había encontrado-. Ponte esto y vamos. Tengo que llevar a Gohan a mi casa.

Seira miró la chaqueta, notando que era la de Haruko. Por un momento pensó en negarse, pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo decidió que sería mejor darse prisa.

\- Yo te ayudo -se ofreció.

* * *

El viaje trascurrió en silencio y en cuanto llegaron Trunks le contó a su madre lo que había pasado y junto con Seira dejó a Gohan en una cama mientras Bulma llamaba a un médico.

Aquella noche la chica se quedó cuidando al herido, pero cada vez que le veía las imágenes de la pelea volvían a su mente. No era rival para los androides, no pudo ni defenderse y eso le había costado la vida a Haruko. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Trunks?

\- ¿Cómo está Gohan?

\- Como cuando le trajimos aunque ya no delira.

\- ¿Te importa que me quede aquí?

\- Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Trunks arrimó una silla a la cama y observó al guerrero tal como Seira antes.

\- ¡Demonios! Si yo fuera más fuerte, Gohan no estaría así -se lamentó frustrado.

\- Al menos sigue vivo -murmuró Seira.

\- Sí, menos mal. Si llega a morir no me lo habría perdonado -dijo Trunks sintiéndose culpable. Después miró hacia ella-. Oye... quería preguntarte... ¿Dónde está mi tía?

\- Supongo que con sus seres queridos. Al final no fui yo -respondió con un suspiro ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, ya me lo advirtió. Quería que no le cogiéramos cariño por si pasaba algo como esto y... parece que con vosotros funcionó.

A pesar de su tristeza estaba sonriendo, tal como aquella vez.

\- Mi tía siempre fue rara -comentó Trunks-, más que tú -añadió casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Supongo que es algo de familia entonces - bromeó la chica desganada.

Él alzó una ceja con una leve sonrisa que no mantuvo por mucho tiempo, pero sí el suficiente para que a Seira se le contagiara.

\- De todos modos, fue su decisión sacrificarse para protegernos y le estoy agradecida por ello -esta vez parecía divertida como si supiera algo que él no-. Y dime, ¿qué estuviste haciendo durante estos casi 7 años?

\- Pues... entrenar y hace unos meses Gohan empezó a entrenarme en serio -contestó sorprendido por el cambio de tema-. ¿Y tú?

\- Durante los primeros años no pasó gran cosa, Haruko venía de vez en cuando a casa y discutía con Milk porque quería entrenarme, pero cuando cumplí 13 años y volví al mar para mi ceremonia de mayoría de edad...

 **El palacio naranja había sido reconstruido por las supervivientes del reino. Seira inspeccionaba todo el lugar, asombrada por lo exótico que era, cuando se cruzó con alguien que no esperaba. Al principio pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero al descubrir que no era así se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que ambos giraran entrelazando sus colas.**

 **\- ¿Me extrañabas, princesa?**

 **\- Creo que ya te ha respondido, Silver.**

 **\- ¡Eiko! Perdona, no te había visto -dijo Seira sonriendo-. ¿Pero, hermano, que ha pasado? Yo creí que Mikel te había...**

 **\- Estuvo a punto, pero una bella sirenita me salvó -contestó mirando cariñosamente a Eiko, la cual se sonrojó mientras abrazaba el brazo del tritón.**

 **\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Ojalá yo también tenga mi propio romance pronto.**

 **\- ¿Y qué prisa tienes? -protestó Silver, claramente con celos de hermano- ¿Acaso ya hay alguien?**

 **\- Eh... No, aún no -contestó la joven pensativa-. Por cierto, ¿y Hippo?**

 **\- No tuvo tanta suerte.**

 **\- En fin, vamos. Se nos hace tarde y todavía tenemos que arreglarte para tu ceremonia -dijo Eiko.**

 **Tras su ceremonia, Seira estuvo varios días en el palacio. Sin embargo, uno de ellos recibió una visita inesperada. Una mujer con alas de mariposa y vestida con un kimono chino tradicional color rojo que se presentó como Lanhua.**

 **\- De modo que tú eres la princesa Seira, ¿no?**

 **\- Sí, así es. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó amablemente.**

 **\- No eres tan hermosa como me dijeron.**

 **\- Pues si nos ponemos así, yo conozco a una humana a la que le quedan mucho mejor los kimonos que a ti -contestó la princesa con toda inocencia.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Siendo así, voy a mejorar un poco tu aspecto -dijo la otra enfadada mientras agitaba su abanico hacia ella.**

 **\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué haces?**

 **De pronto, Seira comenzó a sentir mucho frío, o más bien golpes de frío que la hacían gritar cada vez que Lanhua movía su abanico. Silver la escuchó y entró inmediatamente para ayudar a su hermana.**

 **\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Déjala!**

 **\- ¿Ya estamos todos? Entonces es hora de que escuchéis una bonita canción ¡Ah...! -gritó la mujer apretando la perla de la princesa aguamarina en su mano y transformándose en varias versiones pequeñas de ella con instrumentos.**

 **\- Esta vez no escapareis de uniros a Lord Mikel -dijo una de ellas con voz muy aguda.**

 **\- Vuestros cuerpos se mecerán con esta canción hasta que no podáis más -secundó otra.**

 **Mientras que se oía la voz de Lanhua cantando su canción las pequeñas reían y se divertían tocando sus instrumentos rodeados por un aura azul. La princesa y el tritón no podían dejar de bailar de forma vergonzosa a pesar de que no querían y cuando la música acabó ambos cayeron al suelo agotados. Lanhua volvió a convertirse en una pero, cuando se acercó a la princesa, el palacio se tambaleó.**

 **\- Mira, parece que nos han ahorrado el trabajo -señaló la androide 18.**

 **\- Sí, solo les falta el golpe final -concordó su hermano aburrido.**

 **\- No sé quiénes sois pero yo les he derrotado así que... -antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar 17 le disparó un rayo y tuvo que convertirse en mariposas para escapar.**

 **\- Qué molesta.**

 **\- Bien, acabemos con esto -sentenció 18 apuntando a Seira que no conseguía levantarse.**

 **\- ¡No! ¡Jamás le haréis daño a mi hermana! -grito el tritón lanzándose con esfuerzo contra 18 para desviar el ataque.**

 **\- Ya veo, conque la princesita tiene un hermano. Tal vez podría divertirme un poco contigo, muchacho -se burló 17 empezando a golpearle como si se tratara de un saco de boxeo.**

 **Él no podía defenderse pero, cuando vio que 18 cargaba otro ataque para Seira, gritó y una luz brilló en su frente, cegando a los androides por un momento causando que las paredes empezaran a temblar y algunas partes del techo se cayeran.**

 **\- ¿Dónde se han metido?**

 **\- Déjalos, 17. Este lugar se está desmoronando, morirán igualmente. Vámonos de aquí.**

 **Cuando los androides se fueron, Seira se arrastró hacia una luz naranja que provenía de unos escombros. Los apartó como pudo y la luz se apagó cuando descubrió a su hermano.**

 **\- ¡Silver! Despierta, por favor -pidió preocupada.**

 **\- Princesa... -dijo él con voz débil. A ella no le gustaba que la llamara así, pero no era momento para reclamar- Debes irte.**

 **\- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! -gritó intentando sacarle de los escombros.**

 **\- Es inútil. Toma esto y vete -ordenó muy serio mientras abría su mano para mostrar la llave selladora.**

 **\- Pero... ¿por qué...? -cuestionó Seira al borde del llanto.**

 **\- Porque... esto es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores por sus hermanos pequeños.**

 **Dicho esto el muchacho cerró los ojos y ella, entre lágrimas, cogió la llave y nadó hacia la superficie.**

\- Cuando llegue a tierra mi pelo estaba como ahora y Haruko me encontró y me llevó a entrenar hasta hoy. Creo que atraigo las desgracias -finalizó Seira quien, sin saber cómo, había acabado con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Trunks.

\- Eso no es verdad, todo es culpa de los androides -la consoló y viendo que se estaba quedando dormida le dijo-. Descansa, yo cuidaré de él.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el tonto de mi amigo Trunks? -bromeó ella abriendo un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él dejó escapar una risita y cuando comprobó que se había dormido murmuró.

\- No puedes ni imaginarlo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con este capítulo tan completito. Ya se entienden muchas cosas de la portada, ¿verdad? Aún así tengo que explicar algunas cosas.

\- Según yo, si una sirena cambia su carácter también cambia su aspecto y lo que ha pasado con Silver ha convertido a Seira en una chica algo más madura.

\- Silver es el sucesor de Gaito, el príncipe de los pantalassas, y nació como hermano de Seira porque Gaito y Sara eran pareja o algo así.

\- La primera parte de este episodio y algunas cosas que me he saltado son de la película de Trunks del futuro.

\- Lanhua es más poderosa porque ha usado el poder de la perla de Hannon para asegurarse de vencer a Seira.

\- Silver tiene el poder de una sirena normal si supiera cantar y ahora su poder lo tiene Seira en su perla, por lo que si volviera a enfrentarse a Lanhua podía derrotarla.

\- A quien se refería Seira con lo del kimono era a Milk.

\- No sé de donde ha salido el momento ecchi.¬.¬U

Comentad .

Sayonara!

PD: en mi perfil están los enlaces a los dibujos que he hecho de este fanfic (de momento sólo hay uno)

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


	13. Compañeros de batalla

Unas semanas después, Gohan despertó pero aún debía recuperarse, Trunks siguió entrenando solo a petición de él mientras Bulma trabajaba en su laboratorio. Seira solía cuidar del herido aunque cuando vio que mejoraba fue a hacerle compañía a la científica.

\- Buenos días, Bulma.

\- Hola, Seira. ¿Hoy no estás con Gohan?

\- No, después de todo ya está curado casi por completo aunque no se pueda mover.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no vas con Trunks?

\- Oh, disculpa. ¿Te estoy molestando?

\- No, es eso. Es que pensé que querrías estar con él, hacéis buena pareja.

Seira iba a preguntarle por qué pensaba eso pero, al ver en lo que estaba trabajando Bulma, cambió de pregunta.

\- ¿Eso son las fórmulas químicas de la amoxicilina y la lovastatina?

\- Sí, ya veo que Milk te puso a estudiar.

\- Je je así es -respondió la muchacha con una risa nerviosa-. ¿Y qué estás haciendo con ellas?

\- Verás, supongo que ya te habrán contado lo que le pasó a mi amigo Goku. Su enfermedad era incurable en aquel momento pero ahora estoy a punto de terminar la medicina que le habría salvado.

\- Oh, pero, ¿de qué sirve terminarla ahora?

\- Es cierto, tú aún no sabes lo de la máquina del tiempo.

\- ¿Máquina del tiempo? -Seira estaba cada vez más perdida.

\- Sí, con ella mandaré a Gohan al pasado para que le lleve la medicina a su padre. Estoy segura de que con su ayuda los muchachos habrían podido vencer a esos malditos androides.

\- Además, seguro que se alegra de verle otra vez -comentó la chica sonriendo al imaginarlo. Después enfocó su mirada en el ordenador y frunció un poco el ceño -Bulma, si era un virus cardiaco deberías usar takilina.

\- Lo probaré. Ahora ve a divertirte -propuso guiñando un ojo.

Seira mostró confusión, pero asintió y se fue volando a buscar a Trunks.

* * *

En otro lugar, el chico de cabello morado entrenaba lanzando golpes al aire, seguramente imaginando que combate con los androides. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su amiga se acercaba.

Cuando Seira llegó se quedó mirándole, dudando si interrumpirle o esperar a que acabara. No sabía por qué pero, desde que Gohan despertó, Trunks se pasaba el día entrenando y eso provocó que se distanciara de ella. Quizás ésta era su oportunidad de acortar esa brecha que los separaba a través de la única actividad que compartían. De pronto, el chico se sintió observado y volvió su vista hacia Seira.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó extrañado.

\- Pensé que podría acompañarte. ¿Qué tal si entrenamos juntos? -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Con esa ropa? -le cuestionó Trunks incrédulo.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas con dos franjas anaranjadas en vertical y, lo más importante, una falda corta azul oscuro.

\- ¿Qué problema hay? Si peleé con vestido, también puedo con falda. Además, no es como si no llevara nada debajo -rebatió Seira sin comprender porque podría ser un impedimento.

El muchacho dudó por un momento, pero la voz de Gohan llegó a su mente, recordándole lo que le dijo hace unos días.

\- No voy a luchar contigo, aún no controlo bien mi poder y no quiero dañarte.

\- Pero, Trunks, ya no soy tan débil como antes.

\- No, es mi última palabra -negó con una mirada firme.

Ella al ver que con palabras no conseguiría nada intentó golpearle para empezar la pelea amistosa, pero él agarró su puño y la miró fijamente algo enfadado por lo cabezota que podía ser.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo acabó ésto la última vez? -preguntó sin recibir respuesta- ¡Te hice daño y dijiste que me odiabas!

\- Ah, conque era eso -comprendió Seira un poco avergonzada y sin poder esconder una leve sonrisa-. No sería capaz de odiarte, sólo lo dije por enfado.

\- Eso es lo de menos -dijo soltándola-. Mejor vete con mi madre o con Gohan.

\- ¡No voy a irme! -le sorprendió la chica alzando la voz- Ya estoy cansada de que me evadas. Por favor, déjame demostrarte lo fuerte que me he vuelto con Haruko.

\- Sólo fue un año.

\- Entonces mira cuánto he avanzado en un año. Esta vez te voy a ganar -insistió en tono casi infantil.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Seira comenzó atacarle. Trunks sólo bloqueaba o esquivaba los golpes pidiéndole que parara porque no quería excederse con ella; sin embargo, acabó dejándose llevar por la pelea. La verdad es que la joven se desenvolvía bastante bien, aunque se notaba que estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, incluso podía verse un aura blanca rodeándola mientras él se limitaba a seguirle el ritmo.

Desde las alturas, una silueta les observaba. Les dejó luchar hasta que decidió que era suficiente y bajó al suelo, llamando la atención de ambos cuando estaban a punto de golpearse.

\- ¡Gohan! -gritaron sorprendidos.

Después sus expresiones cambiaron; Trunks miró al suelo avergonzado por haberle desobedecido y Seira se acerca a él feliz de que estuviera totalmente recuperado.

\- Tal vez te he subestimado, Seira. Si sigues entrenando a ese nivel pronto alcanzarás a Trunks -afirmó el mayor mirándoles como si les estuviera analizando.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó la chica con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos.

\- A partir de ahora entrenarás con nosotros; si quieres, claro.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! -celebró ella emocionada; no por el entrenamiento en sí, sino por pasar más tiempo con sus amigos- ¿Has oído eso, Trunks? Ahora serás mi sempai. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Su reacción tan efusiva consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Gohan mientras Trunks les miraba con incredulidad.

\- _Claro que lo he oído, estoy aquí delante_ -pensó.

\- Después de comer. De hecho, vine para avisaros -le respondió su nuevo maestro.

\- Pues vamos -dijo la joven despegando muy animada.

Al quedarse solos, los chicos intercambiaron miradas y la siguieron unos metros más atrás para poder hablar sin que les escuchara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy callado -le preguntó Gohan.

\- Es que no creo que esté lista.

\- Así también servirá para que aprendas a controlarte. Además, yo estaré ahí para intervenir si es necesario. No te preocupes -explicó posando suavemente su única mano en el hombro de Trunks con una silente petición de confianza.

El chico lo pensó por un momento desviando su vista de los ojos de Gohan a su mano y después asintió enérgicamente revelando la confianza ciega que tenía en él. Como si existiera un acuerdo previo, aceleraron perdiéndose en el azul del cielo.

* * *

Los meses siguientes entrenaron juntos. Era frecuente ver a Seira luchando con Trunks o a ambos contra Gohan. En algunos descansos, el más joven de los chicos intentaba convertirse en super saiyajin sin éxito por muchos ánimos o consejos que le dieran los otros.

Por otra parte, la cura para la enfermedad de Goku estaba lista y Bulma pasaba las horas en el laboratorio, investigando para diseñar los planos de la máquina del tiempo. Seira vivía en la Corporación Capsula pero no se olvidaba de visitar a Milk y contarle lo que hacía en los entrenamientos con Gohan; ella casi se desmaya al enterarse de que su hijo había perdido un brazo. Ya se había resignado a no poder impedir que peleara, pero lo ocurrido sólo confirmaba lo peligroso que era enfrentarse a los androides y aumentaba su preocupación; sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y si no pudo detenerle antes menos lo haría ahora.

Poco después del cumpleaños de Seira, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. Ella se había quedado con Bulma, pues ese día Gohan quiso centrarse en entrenar a Trunks para que se trasformara, además de que la chica necesitaba un descanso.

\- Oye, Gohan, ¿has sentido eso? -preguntó el más joven arrodillado y jadeando por el esfuerzo.

\- Sí, dentro de poco lo lograrás -respondió con una ligera sonrisa, pero después se quedó pensativo-. _Está realmente cerca, sólo necesita un último impulso._

De pronto, un ki conocido llamó la atención de ambos, sorprendiéndoles ya que era imposible que perteneciera a quien ellos pensaban. Esa persona había muerto el día que los androides atacaron la Ciudad Pepper.

Movidos por la curiosidad y también por la esperanza, fueron al lugar de donde procedía. La dueña del ki era una joven de largo cabello azabache recogido en dos coletas a los lados de su rostro, el cual estaba adornado con unos preciosos ojos azules. Ella se mostraba confundida, pero no más que ellos al reconocerla. Trunks fue el primero en hablar.

\- Es Vi…

\- Videl…

* * *

¡Hola!

Aviso que voy a desaparecerme por 3 meses por un viaje, pero continuaré cuando regrese. No voy a abandonarla aunque la gentecilla no deje reviews (¬.¬)

Datos:

Ésto ocurre en el año 780 (chan chan CHAN).

El colgante de Haruko desapareció al morir ella para que pueda dale su perla a su sucesora cuando nazca (si es que lo hace). Ésto solo le pasa a las Dark Pearls.

Sempai: se usa para referirse a un compañero que empezó una ocupación antes que tú. En este caso son compañeros de batalla (por eso el título). Aquí uso el japonés como el idioma de las sirenas.

Por si no habéis visto la película de los guerreros del futuro o no la recordáis, cuando Gohan está recuperándose Bulma le dice a Trunks que ya sabía que había ido a pelear junto con él y a partir de entonces no se ve que intente impedirle entrenar.

Las sirenas por naturaleza son un poco más poderosas que los humanos y como ya dije Seira es la más poderosa de las Rainbow Pearls.

Me he inventado la takilina. Taki = pulpo (?)

Pienso que la idea inicial era que fuera Gohan al pasado porque así no habría problema si descubrían quien era y se ganaría la confianza de todos más fácil.

Sayonara!

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Mermaid Melody y sus personajes pertenecen a Michiko Yokote.**


End file.
